Your love to get heal me
by Baby Aery HHS
Summary: Sebuah takdir tak disangka membawa keduanya masuk dalam ikatan hubungan yang tidak akan mampu sang dewa terka. Si kaya, tampan Oh Sehun, jatuh berlutut pada wanita malang yang terjebak dalam pusaran dunia gelapnya. HunHan/GS/RnR/Typo/Threeshot(FF REPOST FROM LUHAN WORLD EVENT)
1. Chapter 1

**Your love to get heal me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

Sebuah takdir tak disangka, membawa keduanya masuk dalam sebuah ikatan hubungan yang tidak akan mampu sang dewa terka. Si kaya tampan Oh Sehun, jatuh berlutut pada wanita malang yang terjebak dalam pusaran dunia gelapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Aery HHS**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu adalah saat hujan turun dengan lebat. Roda bulat mobil berwarna silver itu bergulir melaju cukup kencang untuk menerobos tumpahan air bumi demi mengejar waktu yang sudah menunjukkan waktu dini hari. Angin terasa dingin menusuk, menembus lapisan baja dari mesin yang dikendarai seorang pria muda tampan dibalik kemudi setirnya. Cuaca cukup parah malam ini, tidak hanya guyuran hujan yang dibarengi kilatan dan gemuruh petir tapi udarapun seperti lembab berkabut yang membuat penglihatan pria itu sedikit kabur, ditambah jalan yang ia lalui gelap tanpa pencahayaan dari lampu tiang yang biasa berdiri kokoh disamping kiri, kanannya.

Mata sipit itu menyeringit ragu dengan apa yang ia lihat didepan. Sedikit tidak yakin, tapi… ia melihat sosok wanita berdiri di tepi jalan seorang diri. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang, membayangkan kalau mungkin saja dia.. tidak-tidak! Tidak mungkin ada hantu dijaman modern seperti ini. Sedikit melambankan laju mobilnya sekedar untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, namun pria itu justru hampir membuang nyawanya saat wanita tanpa otak itu memasang badan dihadapan mobilnya tanpa terduga.

Nafas tersengal satu-satu penuh ketidakpercayaan berhembus keluar dengan alot dari hidung mancung pria itu. Tangannya bergetar menggenggam bulatan setir kemudinya dengan kaki yang cukup kuat menginjak pedal rem. Matanya berkedip sebagai respon alami saat alam bawah sadarnya belum cukup mampu untuk menangkap dengan apa yang terjadi. Apa ia masih hidup sekarang? Atau..

"Paman, bolehkan aku ikut denganmu?"

Paman? Hei, dia tidak setua itu!

Kepala pria itu bergulir pada arah kiri jendela mobilnya dan ia mendapati sosok wanita mengenakan balutan dress pendek ketat yang memiliki belahan dada rendah, jangan lupakan tubuh itu basah kuyup hingga membuat mata nakal Sehun bisa melihat gambaran menggoda didalam sana. Jakun Sehun secara sendirinya menelan liurnya panas. Oh, dewi yunani ia bahkan melupakan luapan emosi yang sudah ia siapkan untuk ia semburkan pada wanita yang sialnya cantik itu.

"Naiklah.."

Dan sejak malam itu kehidupanku berubah.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

Luhan, Sehun.

 **Gendre :**

Romance, fluffy.

 **Rate :**

M.

 **Warning :**

GS, Typo, dirty talk.

 **Length :**

Oneshot.

 **PS :**

Ga suka ga usah baca.. tolong tinggalkan review buat kalian semua yang udah baca^^ happy reading.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Story beginds**

Dentuman music keras menusuk setiap pendengaran orang-orang yang meleok-leokkan tubuhnya dibawah kedipan lampu yang cukup memusingkan mata. Namun semua itu terasa terabaikan hanya karena gerakan erotis menggoda dari tubuh-tubuh penuh damba kenikmatan akan sentuhan surgawi dari lubang vagina sempit atau penis panjang perkasa yang mampu mengoyak isi kenikmatan didalam sana. Suasana semakin panas, bau alcohol semakin menyengat memasuki indra penciuman yang kadang menolak atau menyukai aromanya. Para lelaki hidung belang, duduk dengan kaki bersilang penuh kekuasaan akan wanita-wanita setengah telanjang yang mengangkang pasrah dihadapan mereka.

Sebuah dunia gelap yang selalu membutakan setiap orang, tidak peduli seberapa keras kau melawan tapi kau tetap akan terjerat jatuh kedalamnya tanpa ampun.

"Kau mau lagi?"

"Aku harus pulang.. Sehun pasti sudah menungguku.."

"Oh, ayolah.. hanya satu hisapan lagi."

Tiga wanita, dua diantaranya tengah menggoda wanita satunya yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Mencondongkan satu alat hisap sabu sebagai senjata untuk tetap membuat temannya duduk diam dan ikut larut dalam pusaran neraka jahanam sang iblis. Tapi sepertinya godaan itu tidak terlalu ampuh karena wanita langsing semampai yang hanya menggunakan dress pendek ketat berwarna hitam itu tetap melangkahkan tumit kecilnya yang dilengkapi sepatu berhak tinggi untuk kaluar dari bar. Untuk pulang dalam peraduannya, yaitu pulang pada pelukkan prianya- Oh Sehun.

.

.

"Aku merindukkanmu, sayang.. kenapa kau pergi sangat lama?"

Sebuah pelukkan hangat Sehun dapatkan dari belakang tubuhnya. Berbalik dengan sedikt malas saat ia kembali mencium aroma busuk itu menguar dari mulut kekasihnya hingga mampu menimbulkan rasa pening yang mendadak di kepalanya. "Kau tau kalau aku tidak menyukai aroma busuk minuman yang selalu kau teguk.. bersihkan dirimu dan baru temui aku."

Seringaian dari si betina terukir begitu mendapati si jantan menunjukkan aura dinginnya. Jangan sebut ia Luhan jika ia tidak mampu meluluhkan dinginya es seorang Oh Sehun. "Aku bosan di rumah dan Baekhyun mengajakku untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.. aku hanya meminum sedikit vodka disana." Dengan manja, Luhan menggapit lengan kekar Sehun.

"Sedikitmu itu bisa dihitung diatas sepuluh jarimu, Luhan."

Cengiran lebar Sehun dapati sebagai jawaban dari sindirannya. Luhan bertindak cepat secepat Sehun yang tidak mampu menolak saat Luhan meraup bibirnya hingga berakhir bergulat dalam gumpalan saliva yang pecah. "Enak, bukan?" Pertanyaan bodoh Luhan kembali keluar. Ia memang suka untuk membagi rasa bekas minuman yang ia teguk kepada Sehun.

"Cepat mandi dan beristirahat." Sehun berlalu dari hadapan Luhan, meninggalkan Luhan yang terkikik geli seorang diri. Kekasihnya memang cuek bahkan sangat tidak peduli pada apapun yang memang menurutnya tidak penting. Tapi tidak untuk dirinya, Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan, wanita yang ia temui secara tidak disengaja dua tahun silam.

Wanita yang berhasil menjungkir balikkan kehidupannya dari yang normal menjadi tidak normal, dari yang wajar menjadi tidak wajar, hingga dari yang datar menjadi berbelok terjang penuh gundukkan lompatan yang bisa saja membuatnya jatuh seketika jika tidak berhati-hati. Tapi semua itu seakan tidak bisa membuat ia melepaskan Luhan. Selain perasaan cinta yang ia miliki, Sehun pun mempunyai harapan kalau ia bisa mengeluarkan Luhan dari dunia gelapnya yang salah.

.

.

"Temui Yixing hari ini.."

"Lagi?" Luhan memberengut ditempat duduknyaa saat mendengar Sehun lagi-lagi memintanya menemui dokter keparat itu.

"Aku yakin, kalau kau mengkonsumsi barang laknat itu lagi tadi malam.."

Luhan mengkerut kecil tidak sanggup membantah karena apa yang Sehun katakan memang benar. Ia menghirup bahkan menyuntikkan obat haram itu memasuki aliran darahnya. Luhan tersenyum kecil jika ingat sensasi menyenangkan yang ia dapatkan. "Hanya sedikit.." Berbisik pelan seolah tidak bersungguh-sungguh ingin memberitahu Sehun.

"Kapan kau benar-benar akan menjauh dari kebiasaan burukmu, Luhan?" Ada sedikit guratan iba yang tenggambar jelas dibalik mata hitam lekat Sehun. Walaupun rasa kesalnya bisa dibilang lebih besar dari rasa iba yang ia rasakan tapi Sehun hanya sanggup menahan kekesalannya dengan kesabaran hati yang entah sudah berbuah seberapa banyak dihidupnya sejak kedatangan Luhan.

Mulut kecilnya Luhan permainkan demi mengejek pertanyaan Sehun. "Kau tau, kalau aku tidak akan bisa lepas dari benda itu." Sebelum akhrinya sikap pembangkang Luhan keluar menantang ketegasan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau bisa Luhan! Kau hanya tidak mau.."

Tungkai ramping itu kembali tegap berdiri. Luhan berlalu dari hadapan Sehun dengan acuh hingga membuat Sehun kembali menggeram seperti seekor macan yang tidak menemukan mangsanya. Selalu! Selalu seperti ini jika mereka sudah membicarakan soal kebiasaan buruk Luhan. Luhan menghindar dan akan menjadi percuma walaupun mencegatnya karena hanya akan berakhir sama- amukan Luhan.

.

.

Sehun bukanlah orang yang menjalani kehidupan berleha-leha seperti pria pemalas yang hanya tau cara merampas uang milik orang tuanya. Sehun adalah salah seorang pengusaha sukses dibidang electronic yang sudah memiliki benderanya sendiri dipasar asia maupun dunia. Sehun sangat sibuk, banyak meeting yang harus ia hadiri ataupun pabrik yang harus ia kunjungi setiap harinya- demi menjaga kualitas dari produk-produk yang ia pasarkan.

"Sehun! Luhan mengamuk di rumah sakit."

Namun adakalanya semua itu menjadi tidak berarti jika Luhan sudah membuat keributannya sendiri.

.

.

"Dimana Luhan?"

"Ikuti kami, tuan." Seorang suster mengambil langkah cepat diikuti Sehun yang terus melirik gusar pada setiap arah.

Matanya terasa terbakar panas saat harus melihat Luhan kembali terkulai lemas dengan borgol yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya pada besi dingin kaki ranjang rumah sakit.

"Luhan.." Gumpalan serak itu lolos dari bibir Sehun karena rasa sakit yang timbul. Melihat kekasihmu sekarat hanya karena barang laknat itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

Mata Luhan hanya sanggup membalas lesu karena tenaganya yang seolah terkuras habis demi mahan rasa panas yang yang membakar tubuhnya. "Sehun.." Bibir kering pucat itu dengan lirihnya menyebutkan nama Sehun penuh iba. "A- akuh mohon.. berikan aku ituh." Merangkak menyedihkan demi bisa menggapai kaki Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa Luhan menjadi seperti ini?"

"Dia sudah mengamuk bahkan sebelum aku datang.." Yixing yang memang bertugas untuk merawat Luhan memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang memutari otak Sehun. "Sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankannya? Dia sembuh tapi kemudian kembali seperti ini. Penanganan yang kita lakukan hanya akan menjadi percuma karena Luhan tidak memiliki kesadaran pada dirinya sendiri."

Sehun merunduk- tidak memperdulikan perkataan Yixing, berlutut didepan Luhan yang sudah memeluk erat betisnya. Selembut mungkin Sehun menarik Luhan untuk memeluk wanitanya yang malang. "Lepaskan borgolannya."

"Tapi dia bisa kem-"

"Lepaskan, Zhang!" Yixing tidak bisa lagi membantah perintah Sehun. Dengan segera, Yixing melepaskan borgolan yang menahan pergerakan Luhan.

"Sehun.." Luhan merapat mendekat pada Sehun. Memeluk leher Sehun kuat, seperti ia mencari kehangatan dan juga mencari perlindungan.

Satu kecupan Sehun daratkan pada pelipis berkeringat Luhan. Tanpa ragu, ia membawa Luhan untuk masuk lebih erat dalam pelukkan hangatnya- terduduk dilantai dengan Luhan yang ia bawa diatas pangkuannya.

"Dingin.." Tubuh Luhan menggigil, walaupun sebenarnya yang bersemanyam pada organ dalam tubuhnya adalah panas dan nyeri. 'Sakau' adalah hal umun yang harus pecandu alami jika tidak kunjung mendapatkan penawar haram berenang dialiran darah mereka.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja.. percaya padaku.." Hanya itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan. Berharap bisikkannya dapat didengar Tuhan dan dia bersedia mengulurkan pertolongan untuk Luhan.

Tidak ada lagi yang Sehun bisa lakukan, dia hanya akan terus seperti ini sampai keadaan Luhan menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

Sehun mengelus lembut rambut Luhan yang terlelap dalam buaian mimpinya setelah mendapat satu suntikan pengurang putus zat dari Yixing. Ia hancur saat lagi, lagi dan lagi harus melihat Luhan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Semua cara sudah ia coba lakukan untuk menjauhkan Luhan dari dunia gelap yang ia bawa sejak lahir- Luhan adalah anak seorang pelacur dan pejudi, ia sudah terbiasa hidup dalam pusaran dosa terkutuk yang kedua orang tuanya salurkan kepada dirinya. Tapi semua itu seakan sia-sia, usahanya hanya akan bertahan beberapa bulan dan setelahnya Luhan akan kembali mencuri kesempatan untuk pergi menemui teman-temannya yang Sehun benci keberadaannya.

Otak pintar Sehun mulai bekerja. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus membiarkan Luhan selalu kembali terjerumus dalam lembah hitam setan busuk! Apa ia harus menutup semua jalur keluar Luhan? Tidak, itu tidak baik untuk mental Luhan. Ia harus mengalihkan perhatian Luhan sepenuhnya dari barang kematian yang bernama narkoba.

.

.

Rehabilitasi berulang-ulang, itu adalah seperti berpindah satu hotel ke hotel lain bagi Luhan- wajar. Selang satu bulan demi mengatasi sakaunya, Luhan keluar dalam keadaan yang jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Luhan memasuki kediaman besar Sehun dengan hati yang senang. Ia girang bukan kepalang karena akhirnya bisa terbebas dari penjara ciptaan si keparat Zhang Yixing. Luhan merebahkan pantatnya pada sofa empuk berbulu halus yang terletak apik di kamar miliknya. Terasa sudah lama ia tidak meniduri kamar ini.

"Senang?"

Luhan mengangguki pertanyaan Sehun. Tanpa segan, Luhan menarik Sehun untuk ikut duduk bersamanya. "Aku merindukanmu.."

Tawa renyah mengalun dari bibir tipis Sehun yang terdengar bagai alunan merdu sang musafir bagi Luhan. "Maaf, aku tidak menjemputmu.. aku sibuk." Satu kecupan berbumbu kerindukan Sehun daratkan pada bibir Luhan yang sudah nampak segar. Tapi bukan Luhan, jika ia hanya membiarkan Sehun menciumnya dalam hitungan detik.

Luhan menahan leher Sehun agar terus bertahan pada posisinya. Bibir kecil Luhan tanpa sopan mengulum bergantian bibir prianya yang sudah teramat-amat ia rindukan, bahkan tanpa ragu Luhan berpindah keatas pangkuan Sehun yang tidak Sehun tolak sama sekali. Hanya lelaki tidak normal yang mendimai kekasihnya yang tengah bersemangat menggoda gairahnya untuk bangkit. Ciuman berhasrat itu bergulat cukup lama, tidak ada yang berniat saling melepaskan. Mereka hanya akan mencuri cela untuk mengambil nafas demi pasokan udara pada paru-paru mereka.

Sial! "Jangan sekarang, sayang.." Sehun melepaskan pagutan mereka saat merasakan pantat Luhan bergerak gelisah diatas kejantanannya. Menggoda sang penguasa untuk bangkit dari persembunyiaanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang ada pekerjaan."

Oh, si betina merajuk rupanya. Merasa tidak rela jika Sehun pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, Luhan pun semakin gencar untuk menggoda Sehun dengan menciumi leher Sehun. "Aku baru datang dan kau akan pergi?" Tiupan nafas Luhan selihai terpangan angin senja yang menggoda.

Terkutuklah! Karena Luhan sangat pandai untuk menyiksa kejantanan Oh Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan pulang larut.. aku akan menemanimu sampai kau bahkan tidak bisa berjalan."

Tawa penuh aura kepuasaan mengalun dari si betina. Luhan sangat menyukai bagaimana maskulinnya Oh Sehun saat berbicara dengan menahan hasrat tersiksa. "Baiklah.. aku tunggu kau di ranjang."

Dan keparatlah kau jalang! Sehun tidak yakin kalau dia bisa duduk dengan tenang di kursi rapat nanti.

.

.

Kursi kerajaan Sehun berputar kala pintu besar yang mengurung dirinya diketuk. Seorang pria berjas hitam dengan langkah penuh kesopanan menghampiri Sehun yang memang sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan tempatnya?"

"Ya, tuan.. terletak tidak jauh dari perkantoran kita.."

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi sekarang." Tangan berjari panjang kokoh itu mengambil lembaran kertas yang asistennya sempat letakan di atas meja. Mata pekat Sehun menelisik semua yang tertulis ataupun tergambar di sana dengan teliti. Senyumannya mengembang, ia berharap dengan memberikan Luhan kesibukan Luhan tidak akan lagi mendatangi tempat-tempat yang menyimpan barang pesakitan itu. Sungguh! Sehun sangat berharap besar pada usahanya kali ini, karena ia pun telah memutuskan hal lain yang akan membawa jauh hubungan mereka kelak.

.

.

Seuntai gaun tidur menyampir pas pada tubuh sintal berisi Luhan. Oh, jangan berpikir kalau tubuh ini pernah dinikmati pria lain hanya karena Luhan anak seorang pelacur, karena pada kenyataannya saat Luhan memberikan dirinya kepada Sehun itu adalah malam pertama bagi Luhan- dia hanya penikmat minuman dan obat-obatan, bukan pelacur menjijikan seperti ibunya. Sehun adalah satu-satunya dan bahkan orang terakhir yang Luhan miliki sejak ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari kediaman orang tuanya- Kabur agar ia tidak dijual pada seorang pengemis nafsu birahi dengan harga semahal satu unit apartement dikawasan elit, dan takdir itulah yang membawanya bertemu Sehun.

Luhan masih jelas mengingat bagaimana ia tanpa malunya meminta izin untuk menginap di rumah Sehun yang memang kebetulan hanya Sehun tinggali seorang diri bersama beberapa pelayannya. Dimulai hanya dari dua hari, bertambah menjadi minggu dan berakhir dengan ia yeng menyerahkan sepenuhnya nyawa miliknya kepada Sehun saat Sehun secara terus terang meminta hatinya untuk bisa Sehun miliki. Dan sejak saat itulah, hidupnya yang seperti ada di kubangan lumpur menjijikkan berubah menjadi seperti berada di atas tumpukkan emas. Sehun tidak hanya memberikan tempat tinggal, tapi semua keperluan bahkan uang berjuta won selalu Sehun kirimkan setiap bulannya. Luhan kini sudah menjadi seorang putri disamping kekuasaan kekal seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau terlambat lima menit."

Manyunan bibir kecil Luhan adalah hal pertama yang Sehun lihat saat ia baru memasuki kamar Luhan. Berjalan mendekat diiringi tawa geli yang tidak bisa ia tahan ketika wanitanya bahkan terlihat lebih menggemaskan dari anak berusia lima tahun. "Menjadi enam menit sekarang."

Ejekkan manis tersemat dibibir Luhan. Tangan lembutnya membelai mesra penuh godaan belakang rambut Sehun. "Tapi kau tau kalau aku tidak suka menunggu."

"Kurasa semua orang pun tidak suka untuk menunggu, cantik." Satu kecupan Sehun daratkan pada bibir selembut sutera milik Luhan. Senyuman keduanya terukir dengan mata yang saling bertaut tidak ingin teralihkan. "Bagaimana hari ini? Apa membosankan."

"Heemmm, menonton tv dan tidur." Ada putaran mata jengah dari si cantik saat menjelaskan keluhannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberikan sesuatu yang bisa membuat rasa bosanmu hilang?"

"Apa itu?" Tatapan Luhan penuh minat tertarik kepada Sehun. Hidupnya memang indah sejak ia menjadi kekasih Sehun tapi menjadi membosankan karena ia tidak bisa sebebas dulu- pulang pagi tanpa amukkan. Jangan bertanya pula kenapa ia tidak mencari seseorang yang bisa menjadi teman pembunuh sepinya saat Sehun tidak ada, karena hey! Dia hidup dikawasan elit. Seorang putri dari negeri dongeng pun akan berpikir ratusan kali untuk berteman dengan putri dari kerajaan lain, jadi bagaimana mungkin mereka mau menjalin pertemanan dengan wanita yang memiliki sikap jalang seperti Luhan? Hanya Baekhyun, wanita pelacur disalah satu bar yang akan membuka tangan lebar tanpa berpikir saat Luhan datang.

"Seperti ini.."

"Oh, ya ampun! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun!" Pekikan nyaring diselingi tawa geli lolos ketika Sehun tanpa ampun menggelitik pinggang ramping Luhan.

Membuat Luhan bergerak meronta berlebih demi terlepas dari pelukkan Sehun yang tertawa puas dengan perbuatannya. Dentuman kecil Luhan rasakan pada punggungnya saat Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Masih dengan nafas tersengal dan tawa yang terputus-putus, Luhan menarik Sehun untuk jatuh menindihi dirinya.

Senyuman penuh kebahagian terpancar dari diri Sehun. Hidupnya bisa menjadi lebih indah dari singgasana sang dewi teragung hanya ketika melihat Luhan yang nampak baik seperti sekarang. Satu usapan Sehun lakukan demi penghapus peluh keringat di pelipis Luhan, sebelum matanya kembali jatuh untuk menatap bola mata penghanyut Luhan di bawahnya. "Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Lelah?"

"Hemmm, keluar dan tak lama masuk kembali untuk rehabilitasi."

"Kita akan membahasnya lagi?" Ada pergerakan kecil dari sang betina untuk bisa berpindah dari bawah kungkungan sanga jantannya, namun Sehun tidak membiarkan Luhan untuk lepas dan menghindar seperti biasanya.

"Kita akan terus membicarakannya sampai kau benar-benar berjanji untuk lepas dari obat sialan itu."

Luhan mengerti kalau Sehun sangat bermusuhan dengan obat-obat yang sebaliknya Luhan anggap sebagai malaikat. Hanya obat-obatan itu yang bisa membuat Luhan terlupa dengan semua luka batinnya dan membuat hatinya tenang. Hidup 22 tahun- sebelum kabur, dengan kedua orang tua yang memiliki kelakuan lebih hina dari binatang itu tidak mudah! Walaupun sekuat apapun mencoba tidak terjerumus tapi keadaan selalu memaksanya untuk ikut bergabung. Beruntung, karena dirinya tidak pernah berakhir mengangkang dibawa binatang pemburu vagina wanita.

"Kau tau kalau itu sulit.."

"Tidak ada yang sulit, Lu.. kau hanya harus bertahan saat godaan itu datang."

Luhan terdiam, hanya kebisuan yang Sehun dapatkan sebagai repons bujukkan yang ia lakukan. "Kau mencintaiku, bukan?"

"Satu hal itu yang tidak perlu kau ragukan.." Hanya jawaban dengan suara bisikkan tapi Sehun cukup bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

Sehun beranjak dari atas tubuh Luhan, menarik tangan Luhan dengan pelan untuk berpindah duduk di hadapannya. Memeluk si betina dengan rengkuhan hangat penuh perlindungan dan kecupan basah yang menjalari setiap jengkal tengkuknya hingga dapat mengundang bulu-bulu pendek Luhan untuk berdiri demi menghasut rasa gairah agar bangkit.

"Karena itu, lakukan.." Bukan terdengar seperti permintaan tapi bisikkan Sehun lebih mengarah pada perintah. "Jika kau mencintaiku, lakukan itu demi diriku.. kau adalah wanitaku, Luhan. Nyawamu bahkan lebih berharga dari nyawa yang aku miliki, karena itu.. jaga nyawamu untukku."

Luhan secara mengejutkan menoleh menghadap Sehun, menangkup wajah Sehun hanya untuk melihat kalau getaran itu bukan muncul karena sebuah tangisan. Namun.. Luhan melihat satu jejek airmata itu ada di pipi prianya. Pria yang bahkan tidak pernah merasa gentar menghadapi apapun, tapi kini terlihat lemah hanya karena sosok wanita kotor penuh dosa seperti dirinya. Ini sedikit melukai perasaan Luhan. Ia tidak suka jika harus melihat Sehun menangis seperti ini. Menyedihkan bukanlah prinya.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa menangis?"

"Lu.."

"Jika aku mati pun, harusnya kau hanya membuang mayatku di kubangan sampah Sehun!"

"Luhan.."

"Aku bukanlah wanita berharga yang harus kau tangisi seperti ini.. aku hanya pendosa Sehun! Bahkan perut bumi pun akan menolak mayatku! Jadi jangan terlihat menyedihkan hanya karena wanita keparat ini!"

"Luhan!" Sehun mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Luhan saat Luhan mulai memukuli dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah hal yang sering terjadi saat Luhan dilanda amarah, dia akan memukul brutal tubuhnya tanpa memperdulikan kalau mungkin perbuatannya bisa melenyapkan nyawanya.

Luhan sangat buruk dalam mengendalikan emosi, karena sebab itulah Sehun sangat berhati-hati dalam mengambil tindakan untuk menangani Luhan. Dia tidak ingin menemukan sayatan pisau disetiap tangan Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cukup hanya saat itu, saat dia menggered paksa Luhan pulang dari bar dan berakhir dengan amukkan Luhan yang membami buta.

"Tenangkan dirimu!" Sedikit guncangan Sehun lakukan pada tubuh Luhan, jemari panjangnya mencengkram kuat bahu Luhan demi menyadarkan Luhan dari emosi yang menguasainya.

Mata Luhan masih berkilat dengan urat-urat merah yang terukir di pupil matanya. Nafasnya masih panas mendidih namun tidak dengan pergerakan Luhan yang semakin melemah. Dengan sedih Sehun menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya, mengelus telaten punggung Luhan demi menetralkan kembali kesadaran kekasihnya. "Maafkan, aku.."

Luhan terdiam, tidak menolak ataupun memberontak. Tubuh menegangnya berangsur-angsur pulih, kepalan kuat tangannya perlahan terurai hingga menampilkan jari lentik Luhan yang menjadi sedikit bergetar kaku. "Sehun.."

"Ya, ini aku.. Sehun, kekasihmu.." Sehun berbisik lirih. Demi Tuhan! Dia tidak menginginkan situasi seperti ini.

Narkoba sudah mengambil sebagain dari Luhan. Kepercayaan diri Luhan juga control Luhan pada tubuhnya sendiri, dan Sehun tidak mau narkoba sialan itu merampas kejiwaan Luhan atau parahnya nyawa Luhan. Luhan adalah pusat dari kehidupannya dan ia tidak mungkin bisa tanpa Luhan. Katakanlah ia bodoh karena ia mencintai wanita yang mungkin tidak bisa disetarakan dengan wanita yang pernah ada di kehidupannya. Tapi percayalah, Luhan dapat berubah menjadi putri anggun dengan budi pekerti baik jika barang laknat itu sudah benar-benar jauh dari jangkauannya.

.

.

Si cantik Zhang Yizing, docter muda berbakat yang memiliki cekungan di pipinya saat tersenyum itu, memasuki salah satu café terdekat dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Kaki ramping jengjangnya yang disangga sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah marun melangkah, demi mencari seseorang yang sudah menunggunya dengan malas di kursi pojok kanan.

"Aku bersyukur karena aku tidak menjadi jamur permanen disini." Ejekkan dari si wanita lainnya yang menatap Yixing cukup sebal, menjadi sambutan kedatangan Yixing.

"Maaf, aku telat.."

"Kau memang telat." Mata bulat owl itu sangat kentara tengah dilanda kebosanan. Bayangkan! Yixing yang mengajaknya bertemu tapi justru dia yang harus menunggu selama satu jam disini. Duduk diam seperti pengangguran kesepian. Astaga! Dia bukanlah wanita yang membutuhkan belaian omong-omong. "Ada apa mengajakku bertemu?" Terlalu malas untuk berbasa-basi, Kyungsoo; salah satu teman seprofesi Yixing, langsung mengajukan pertanyaan pada intinya.

"Pesan minum dulu.."

"Aku sudah habis tiga gelas jus, nona Kim Junmyeon.."

"Ok, jangan sebut nama lelaki pendek itu.. aku sedang kesal padanya."

Kikikan geli dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo mengalun dengan sendirinya. Melihat dari raut wajah Yixing sejak awal mereka bertatap mata pun, Kyungsoo sudah tau kalau ada hal yang mengganggu otak pelupa Yixing. Dirirnya adalah seorang pesikolog ahli, jadi membaca raut wajah orang bukanlah hal yang sulit. Itu semudah mengedipkan mata untuk Kyungsoo."Baiklah.. langsung saja, aku sudah di sini satu jam dan sebentar lagi aku harus pulang.." Tidak ingin terkena lemparan sepatu dari Yixing, Kyungsoo pun segera mengalihkan perbincangan.

"Ada pasien special untukmu.."

"Special? Siapa?" Oh, Kyungsoo mulai tertarik dengan pembahasan Yixing. Terbukti dari matanya yang penuh rasa penasaran menatap Yixing.

"Dia pengguna narkoba dan minuman keras.. keadaannya cukup parah karena dia mengkomsumsi itu sejak empat tahun silam, sejak usianya dua puluh satu tahun.. dia sudah sangat sulit untuk terlepas dari narkoba. Bahkan aku tidak pernah lagi menghitung sudah keberapa kali merawatnya. Walaupun kondisinya tidak separah saat pertama kali Sehun membawanya tapi tetap, dia masih sangat mudah tergoyah."

"Wow.. dan dia masih hidup?"

Yixing mengangguki pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Itu adalah sebuah keajaiban." Kyungsoo menyedot jus jeruk ketiga miliknya yang ia pesan, sebelum melempar kembali tatapannya kepada Yixing dengan kalem. "Kalau begitu bawa dia ke tempatku.. aku akan meluruskan jalan pikirannya."

"Dan kau akan mendapati ruanganmu hancur karena amukkan Luhan.. Sehun sudah pernah membawanya kepesikolog tapi hanya berakhir tuntutan pertanggung jawaban.. Luhan selalu minghindar atau marah jika ditanyai tentang narkoba."

"Masa lalunya sepertinya kelam."

"Anak pelancur dan penjudi."

"Itu menarik!" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar penuh minat. "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Mencondongkan badan kedepan dengan menumpukan sikunya diatas meja, dan mendapati Yixing mendorong keningnya menggunakan jari telunjuk.

"Dekati dia, buat dia merasa kau adalah temannya.. dari situ kau bisa meracuni otaknya dengan segala muslihatmu.. Sehun sudah menyiapkan pekerjaan yang bisa mendekatkanmu dengan Luhan."

"Itu mudah.. asal pembayaran lancar."

Yixing hanya menatap malas kepada Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak usah hawatir.. Sehun bukanlah pria miskin."

"Eeeyyy.. yang kau sebut Sehun itu si pengusaha muda, bukan?"

"Ya.."

"Waahhh.. aku tidak menyangka selera Sehun seperti itu.. apa aku harus menjadi gila agar dinikahi Sehun?"

"Dalam keadaan waras pun Sehun tidak akan menikahimu burung hantu.. dia hanya mencintai Luhan."

"Dan sepertinya aku pun harus memeriksa kejiwaan Sehun."

Tawa dari dua wanita cantik berbeda usia itu tererai ditengah-tengah suasana café yang semakin riuh dengan kedatangan orang-orang. Beberapa pria muda tampan bahkan tergoda untuk terus menatapi Kyungsoo ataupun Yixing yang masih larut dalam gurauan mereka tentang Sehun.

Memang, siapa yang akan menyangka kalau pria seperti Sehun jatuh dalam buaian cinta wanita seperti Luhan? Seorang nenek tua pun sepertinya harus diberi tahu ratusan kali agar percaya dengan kenyataan konyol seperti ini. Pengusaha muda berusia 27 tahun dengan wanita pesakitan berusia 24 tahun? Sungguh takdir yang adil Kyungsoo rasa

.

.

Tiupan angin yang menggoyangkan tirai jendela kamar milik Luhan sedikit menggelitik tidur nyaman sang rusa yang bersembunyi dibawah selimut tebalnya. Rasa dingin yang ia tidak sukai terasa menjalar dari kaki hingga ubun-ubun kepalanya. Mata berbulu lentik itu mengerjab pelan sebelum akhirnya terbuka untuk menyongsong hari. Uh, tubuhnya terasa pegal pegi ini.

"Sudah bangun?"

Luhan menoleh dan mengangguk kepada Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk dengan setelan rapi di sampingnya. Kekeh pelan Sehun terdengar mengalun seperti nyanyian burung dipagi hari untuk Luhan. Jemarinya Sehun gunakan untuk mencolek sayang ujung hidung mancung Luhan, membuat senyuman tipis tersemat di bibir ranum wanitanya.

"Hari ini ikut pergi bersamaku.."

"Kemana?" Tanpa niat untuk bangun atau hanya sekedar mendudukkan dirinya, Luhan mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kesuatu tempat.. kau akan menyukainya."

Decihan dengan mimic wajah mengejek adalah jawaban yang Luhan berikan kepada Sehun. Walaupun ia tidak tau Sehun akan membawanya kemana, tapi Luhan tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. Jangankan pergi kesuatu tempat yang masih ada di bumi, pergi ke neraka terbawah pun Luhan tidak akan menolak jika itu bersama Sehun.

.

.

Mobil sedan berwarna merah yang menampung tiga orang didalamnya, berhenti tepat di pundak jalan penuh padat penduduk yang berlalu lalang di trotoar. Restoran dari berbagai jenis makanan, toko aksesoris, baju, kue dan sejenisnya berjejer rapi di kanan, kiri jalan, seolah sengaja diletakan di sana demi menggoda mata setiap orang agar memasuki pintu yang memiliki satu pegawainya masing-masing sebagai penyambut.

Luhan turun dari mobil dengan gaya anggun yang elegan. Kaca mata hitam bertengger pas di hidungnya sebagai pelengkap penampilannya hari ini yang mengenakan, waistline pants pendek berwarna pink, t-shirt putih tanpa lengan dan high heels berwarna hitam. Sungguh, penipuan public untuk semua orang yang mengiranya adalah seorang selebrity.

Dan penakluk sang dewi kayangan pun menampakkan wajah tampannya. Berdiri dengan gagah di samping Luhan hingga mampu membuat wanita yang mengetahui siapa dia, merasa jatuh patah hati dalam kubangan kotoran babi. Menyedihkan! Karena bukan mereka yang Sehun gandeng untuk berjalan bersama.

"Kita mau kemana?" Kaca matanya Luhan lepaskan. Memamerkan mata indahnya yang dipoles rapi oleh sentuhan eyeliner hitam.

"Hanya ikuti aku, Lu.." Semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Luhan, dan membawa Luhan memasuki salah satu toko- terlihat seperti butik.

Semua pegawai yang tengah merapikan gaun-gaun, celana ataupun kemeja dan lain-lainnya membungkuk penuh hormat kala melihat Sehun datang. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang membalas bungkukkan mereka dengan senyuman tipis, Luhan justru semakin merapat pada Sehun. Dia tidak takut! Dia bukan phobia pada keramaian, tapi.. Luhan hanya risi jika ada banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Instingnya selalu mengatakan, kalau mereka tengah menjelek-jelekkan dirinya.

"Lu.."

"Ya?"

Sehun tersenyum maklum saat mendengar Luhan menyahut panggilannya dengan cepat. Luhan tengah dilanda rasa tidak nyaman. Dia sangat mengerti itu. "Kalian boleh pergi.."

Para pegawai itu menuruti apa yang Sehun perintahkan. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik, tempat yang menurut Luhan asing itu berubah menjadi sepi.

"Mereka semua adalah pekerja d sini, dan ini adalah butik milikmu.."

"Haahh?" Bibir Luhan terbuka selebar satu ruas jari. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, dengan otak yang berputar mencari arti dari kata yang Sehun ucapkan. Milikmu? Milikmu? Milikmu?

"Ya, mulai detik ini.. butik ini menjadi tanggung jawabmu.."

"Kau serius?"

"Apa ada kata lain diatas serius? Jika ada aku akan menggunakannya." Sehun sedikit tertawa saat sepertinya Luhan masih merasa tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. "Kyungsoo."

Dan sesosok lain muncul dari pintu sisi kanan Luhan. Menarik perhatian Luhan untuk menelisik siapa wanita yang Sehun panggil Kyungsoo itu?

Uh, akan aku dapatkan kau, Luhan! Kyungsoo bergumam penuh semangat didalam hati. Sepanjang karirnya menjadi pesikolog, baru kali ini ia harus terjun untuk menyamar. Kyungsoo merasa seperti menjadi mata-mata sekarang. Ini menyenangkan! Ini tantangan dan Kyungsoo suka tantangan. Tapi Kyungsoo harap, Sehun membayarnya berkali-kali lipat. Mereka belum membahas ini, dan Kyungsoo berniat menunjukkan deret nominal yang mempunyai angka nol banyak untuk Sehun. Demi Tuhan! Dia harus menggaji pesikolog lain untuk menangani klinik dan pasiennya. Kyungsoo akan mencakar penis Sehun jika Sehun ti-

"Kyungsoo.. ini Luhan."

"Ah! Luhan.. aku Kyungsoo."

Sehun terdiam, lebih parah dengan Luhan yang mengambil langkah mundur begitu Kyungsoo berseru cukup keras- terkejut. Suasana canggung memalukan bisa Kyungsoo rasakan saat sadar dengan tingkahnya sendiri. Pertemuan pertama yang buruk! Kyungsoo akan bersemedi di kamarnya setelah ini. "Maaf.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Luhan, dia Kyungsoo, dia yang akan menjadi asistenmu disini."

"Tapi aku belum meng'iyakan.."

"Kau bisa pergi dulu.. aku ingin berbicara dengan Luhan."

Ya, Ya, Ya.. sepasang kekasih memang selalu seperti itu. Menyebalkan! "Baik, tuan.." Mengajukan sindiran didalam hati dan memberi jawaban penuh dengan kesopanan. Sungguh acting yang memikat, Kyungsoo! Haruskah aku menjadi artis? Sepertinya menarik. Kyungsoo akan memikirkan itu.

"Aku sengaja membeli butik ini agar kau ada kegiatan jika aku sedang tidak ada di rumah.." Agar kau tidak lagi menemui Baekhyun ataupun narkotika menyebalkan itu!

"Aku tidak yakin.. aku pasti tidak bisa.."

"Kau selalu mengatakan tidak bisa tanpa kau mencobanya lebih dulu, Lu.."

"Tapi bagaiman jika aku memang tidak bisa?"

"Aku percaya padamu.. kau mau mencobanya, kan?" Sehun menatap penuh harap kepada Luhan. Ini adalah jalan yang baru ia pikirkan untuk dilakukan dan Sehun benar-benar berdoa agar cara ini tidak gagal. "Akan ada banyak orang yang membantumu.. lagipula kau sangat paham tentang fashion.." Rayuan yang Sehun lontarkan mulai menggelitik hati Luhan untuk mencobanya.

Sudah ia katakan, bukan? Hidupnya indah sejak mengenal Sehun tapi juga membosankan. Jadi tidak ada salahnya mengisi hari-harinya dengan belajar berbisnis seperti apa yang Sehun tawarkan. Lagipula fashion memanglah bidangnya, ia suka untuk memadu-padankan pakaiannya yang ada di lemari. Tapi.. "Bagaimana jika butik ini bangkrut?"

Sehun tertawa lucu saat disuguhkan expresi hawatir Luhan yang berlebihan. Luhan tidak melupakan siapa dirinya, kan? "Tentu tidak akan berarti apa-apa untukku, tapi jangan karena itu lalu kau mengabaikan butik ini.. buat aku bangga dengan kesuksesanmu sendiri." Sentilan pelan Sehun hadiahkan di hidung mancung Luhan. "Bagaimana? Kau mau? Jika sepakat, kita akan mengadakan pesta peresmian butik ini, sekaligus.."

"Sekaligus?" Luhan mengulang akhir kalimat Sehun yang terhenti diujung lidahnya. Sehun tersenyum penuh arti membuat Luhan semakin mendesaknya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sekaligus apa?"

"Kau tidak sabaran.." Satu tarikan pada pinggang Luhan membuat tubuh keduanya merapat cukup dekat. Tanpa izin, Sehun menempelkan belah bibir mereka untuk menciptakan ciuman manis berisikan cinta yang ia miliki untuk Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis, tangannya Luhan kalungkan di leher Sehun, memainkan belakang rambut Sehun sesuai irama dari pergulatan lidah didalam mulut mereka. Menyesap, membelit dan menjerat seperti seekor ular kelaparan yang tidak ingin kehilangan mangsanya.

Sehun menarik kuat bibir bawah Luhan, sebelum akhirnya melepas tautan mesra mereka dengan benang saliva yang menjadi korban dari panasnya ciuman mereka. Luhan sempat memajukan kepalanya demi mengejar bibir Sehun yang menjauh. Merasa tidak rela karena ia belum puas menikmati bibir panas prianya.

"Kau melupakan tempat, sayang.. jangan tunjukkan keagresifanmu didepan umum, karena itu bisa memancing pria lain untuk tergoda merasakan bibirmu.."

"Kau yang memulai, Sehun.." Luhan menolak untuk disalahkan. Sedikit cemberut, Luhan mengambil dua langkah mundur.

Sehun tertawa dengan geli. Menarik jemari Luhan dan menuntun Luhan kembali masuk dalam dekapannya. "Kau tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapanku?"

"Tidak.."

"Yakin?"

"….."

"Pertungan kita.."

"Apa?" Luhan tidak siap mendengarnya. Ia tidak salah dengan, kan? "Pertunangan? Apa kau tadi mengucapakan pertunangan kita?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Kau serius?"

"Kenapa kau menjadi penggila kata serius?"

"Aku hanya memastikan.." Satu pukulan pelan Luhan berikan di bahu Sehun.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh.. kita akan melaksanakan pertunangan, dan semua orang di Korea akan tau siapa wanita yang Oh Sehun cintai.."

"Itu terdengar menyeramkan.. apa kau bisa menjamin aku tidak akan mati karena wanita yang menyukaimu?"

"Tidak ada wanita yang bisa melawanmu, Lu.. aku pernah merasakan sakitnya cakaran dari kukumu.."

"Jangan mengingatkan itu, itu memalukan.." Luhan menyahut dengan nada pelan. Kejadian itu memang memalukan. Terjadi karena tidak disengaja saat mereka tengah menonton film horror berdua. Sehun mengagetkan dirinya dan langsung Luhan berikan cakaran yang berhasil menggores sedikit wajah tampan Sehun.

Sejak itu, Sehun tidak pernah lagi berani untuk mengejutkan Luhan. Luhan benar-benar mempunyai jiwa rusa liar didalam dirinya jika dikejutkan. Ok, lupakan kejadian ini!

"Jadi.. ayo kita mulai bersama.." Satu cincin mas putih yang dihiasi taburan titik-titik berliant, Sehun keluarkan dari dalam saku coatnya. "Mulailah dari berjanji kau tidak akan kembali tergoda dengan obat-obatan itu." Menyematkannya pada jari manis Luhan. "Kembangkan butik yang aku berikan.. dan setelahnya.. kita akan menikah." Mengakhirinya dengan satu kecupan manis pada punggung tangan Luhan.

"Sehun.."

"Butik hanya sebagai usaha yang aku pilih untuk menjauhkanmu dari obat-obat laknak itu.. buatlah kesibukanmu disini dan lupakan tentang dunia gelapmu.. mulailah dunia putihmu sepenuhnya Luhan.. demi diriku, dan demi masa depan kita."

Perasaan terharu penuh dengan kebahagian yang membuncah, mengantarkan airmata Luhan untuk jatuh mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Seulas senyuman senang Luhan tunjukkan dan itu Sehun artikan sebagai tanda baik. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan tidak menghindar ataupun marah saat perbincangan ini kembali mereka bahas. Bagai terasa terbawa mimpi, Sehun bahkan ingin tetap ada diposisi ini.

"Aku berjanji.. akan menjauhi sepenuhnya obat laknat itu."

Dan ketika ucapan yang sejak dulu Sehun harapkan terlontar dari bibir Luhan keluar, Sehun seperti merasakan tiupan angin surga yang dalam sekejap menerbangkan segala perasaan gundanya tentang Luhan. Direngkuhnya Luhan dalam pelukkan kelegaannya. Menciumi berkali-kali pelipis Luhan dengan bisikkan 'Terima kasih' yang tidak berhenti ia perdengarkan di telinga Luhan. Sekarang hanya tinggal bagaimana Luhan menjaga janjinya, tapi Sehun yakin kalau Luhan tidak akan mengingkari ucapannya.

"Aku percaya kepadamu, Lu.. aku sepenuhnya mencintai dirimu.."

.

.

Selang satu minggu sejak hari itu, tepat di malam rabu pukul 7pm KST. Sebuah pesta pertunangan dan peresmian Ziro- nama butik milik Luhan, diadakan. Hottel yang menjadi tempat terselenggaranya pesta besar itu adalah hottel yang keparatnya adalah milik Oh Sehun! Semua tamu undangan yang keseluruhannya adalah rekan bisnis Sehun mulai memasuki Hall, dan apa yang menyambut mata mereka pertama kali adalah design dari interiornya sendiri yang mengusung temma modern namun ditambahi hiasan patung-patung berkhas romawi dibeberapa titik. Disetiap sisi kiri, kanan- tepat dibalik pintu utama, banyak foto dengan berbagai pose mesra Sehun bersama Luhan yang dipajang. Menghasilkan tangis sendu tertahan dari semua wanita lajang yang merasa gagal untuk menjadi pendamping Sehun. Tidak hanya itu, ada banyak LED yang diletakan untuk memutar video yang menampilkan tayangan butik milik Luhan. Mulai dari setiap proses pengerjaan sampai hasil-hasil mengagumkan dari para perancang yang ada dibawah naungan Ziro.

Setiap tamu yang hadir seolah saling berlomba untuk menjadi yang paling sempurna. Mereka menggunakan gaun atau jas pilihan, berpenampilan sebaik mungkin demi menunjukkan betapa tingginya derajat yang mereka miliki. Namun, semahal apapun harga gaun, jas, sepatu dan emas yang melekat ditubuh mereka, mereka tidak akan bisa menandingi silaunya sepasang anak adam, hawa yang berdiri dengan saling bertaut jemari. Tersenyum manis, ketika orang-orang silih berganti datang hanya sekedar menyapa atau hanya ingin melihat wanita pilihan si tampan.

Luhan adalah yang menjadi pusat incaran setiap pasang mata. Tunangan seorang Oh Sehun tentu akan banyak menarik perhatian, dan setelah mereka melihat sendiri bagaimana Luhan, mereka akan berpikir untuk segera mengunjungi doctor bedah pelastik setelah ini.

Si rusa cantik berdiri dengan penampilan mengcopy Sang dewi musim semi. Sebuah mahkota bunga melingkar diatas rambutnya yang tergerai bergelombang, gaun berwarna biru muda menjuntai panjang menutupi kakinya yang berbalut sepatu high heels berwarna putih. Wajahnya yang berpoles riasan tipis membuat dirinya menjadi lebih dari kata sempurna. Bahkan sang dewi musim semi pun akan menangis menyerah jika melihat kecantikkan Luhan saat ini.

Tidak berbanding jauh dari Luhan. Sebutan Dewa musim dingin mungkin patut disematkan untuk Sehun. Setelan putih dengan kemeja senada dan simpulan dasi kupu-kupu hitam menjadi atasan dari sepatu pantofel yang Sehun kenakan. Rambutnya tertata rapi keatas, memamerkan keningnya yang seperti menggoda setiap bibir untuk mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Sungguh! Dua manusia yang benar-benar bisa menjadi cerminan seorang Dewa-Dewi.

Cengkraman erat Sehun rasakan pada lengannya, tentu siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Luhan? Apa yang tengah Luhan rasakan kali ini bukan main-main. Perasaan tegang dibarengi gugup yang menderanya sampai ubun-ubun. Ia bakhan merasa bisa jatuh ke lantai jika Sehun melepaskan genggamannya. Luhan tidak menyangka tamu yang Sehun undang sebanyak ini! Benar-benar jumblah yang tidak bisa Luhan perkirakan. Uh, Luhan ingin agar pesta ini cepat berakhir tapi sayangnya pesta ini bahkan belum dimulai.

"Jangan gugup, Lu.." Sehun berbisik yang Luhan respon dengan cubitan tersembunyi di lengannya.

"Mereka terus melihatku, Sehun!" Balas berbisik dengan sedikit geraman disuaranya.

"Mereka melihatmu karena iri, bukan karena mengejek, sayang.. mereka iri dengan kecantikanmu."

Oh Sehun, bodoh! Luhan mengumpat didalam hati. Masih bisa-bisanya dia merayu saat tau kalau Luhan bahkan merasa hampir ingin pingsan. Tenangkan dirimu, Luhan. Ingat ucapan Kyungsoo. Tarik nafas buang nafas, tarik nafas buang nafas.

"Hai, hai.."

Kyungsoo sialan datang! Luhan tersenyum lebar, seketika kupu-kupu terasa keluar berterbangan dari hatinya. Luhan melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan mendekati Kyungsoo. "Aku seperti ingin pingsan, sialan."

Astaga! Panggilan itu lagi. 'Sialan' adalah panggilan dari Luhan untuk Kyungsoo. Tercipta karena rasa kesal Luhan kepada Kyungsoo yang selalu membuntutinya seperti ekor sejak hari mereka bertemu. Tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak membantah- hanya merespon kesal di dalam hati, karena berawal dari panggilan itu dia menjadi bisa lebih dekat dengan Luhan. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah memberitahu beberapa penanganan emosi untuk Luhan. Belum sepenuhnya tapi sedikit lumayan dari pada belum sama sekali.

"Untuk apa pingsan? Ini adalah hari bahagiamu.."

"Mereka menatapiku.. apa mereka berbicara buruk tentangku?" Raut takut penuh dengan kecemasan itu sedikit merusak wajah ayu Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengelus lembut punggung tangan Luhan yang berkeringat. "Tidak, nona.. mereka semua menatapmu karena kagum kepadamu.."

"Benarkah?"

"Sangat benar!" Ini adalah satu hal lain yang harus diperbaiki. Yaitu kepercayaan diri Luhan kepada dirinya sendiri. Uh, padahal Kyungsoo pun merasa bingung kenapa Luhan begitu tidak percaya diri? Demi semua yang ada diperut bumi! Fisik Luhan itu terlalu sempurna, bahkan jika ada kontes pecandu narkoba tercantik, Kyungsoo bisa menjamin, tanpa dinilai pun, Luhan yang akan menjadi pemenangnya. Kyungsoo kadang menerka, pelacur seperti apakah ibu, Luhan?

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu.. tapi Luhan tidak percaya.." Sehun menyela dengan malas. Luhan sekarang terlihat menjadi lebih mempercayai ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Itu karena kau sudah sering mengucapkannya, Sehun.. pendapatmu jadi tidak terlalu meyakinkan untukku." Jawaban jengkel Luhan berikan kepada Sehun yang terdiam tidak menyangka.

Luhan sudah pandai mengutarakan pendapat rupanya. Perkembangan yang bagus tapi juga menjengkelkan! Dulu hanya Sehun yang Luhan dengar dan ikuti. Apa yang ia ucapkan, mutlak akan Luhan lakukan dan percayai. Sehun mulai berpikir sekarang, mantra apa yang Kyungsoo tiupkan di kepala Luhan?

"Itu keparat Yixing dan si pendek Junmyeon." Bibir Luhan dengan mulus mengeluarkan kalimat itu saat matanya melihat satu pasang kekasih baru memasuki hall pesta. Tidak memperdulikan jika mungkin ada orang lain yang mendengarnya dan berpikiran jelek tentang dirinya.

Hembusan nafas penuh dengan expresi tertekan sangat tergambar jelas diwajah cantik Kyungsoo. Sepertinya ia tidak hanya harus menyembuhkan otak Luhan tapi juga ia perlu memberikan bimbingan bagaimana bersikap baik untuk Luhan. Beruntunglah karena sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar ucapan Luhan. Jika tidak, mungkin Sehun akan masuk berita utama besok pagi hanya karena tunangannya yang berkata kasar selama di pesta.

.

.

Perayaan pertama yang dilakukan adalah peresmian Ziro. Luhan yang didampingi Sehun berdiri diatas podium, dimana dibelakang mereka sudah terpampang jelas gambar beserta alamat butik milik Luhan. Beberapa kata sambutan atau penjelasan tentang gaya fashion yang Ziro pasarkan, sudah Sehun sampaikan sebagai perwakilan- Luhan menolak tegas untuk melakukan bagian ini. Dan acara peresmian itu diakhiri dengan guntingan pita merah panjang oleh Luhan, sebagai symbol kalau Ziro sudah siap beroprasi besok pagi.

Riuh dari tepukkan tangan para tamu mengantar langkah Luhan dan Sehun yang turun dari atas podium. Semua mata menatap penuh kekaguman akan keserasian mereka, tapi tidak sedikit yang menatap penuh benci akan keromantisan Sehun yang terus menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Kau tau? Semua baju di butik miliknya bukanlah rancangannya sendiri." Sesosok wanita cantik berambut panjang dengan gaun hanya sebatas pangkal pahanya berbisik penuh dengan tatapan tidak suka terarah kepada Luhan.

"Aku tau.. dia pasti memanfaatkan Sehun agar bisa memiliki butik." Dan bisikan penuh makian itu mendapat respon dari wanita satunya yang mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna hijau dengan tatanan rambut dicepol.

Keduanya saling balas ejekkan yang ditujukan untuk Luhan. Tidak mengetahui kalau dibelakang mereka ada sesosok burung hantu yang memasang teling cukup lebar demi bisa menyaring perkataan dua wanita tersebut.

Kyungsoo maju mendekat, bersikap seolah tidak mendengar apapun. Mendesah malas karena acara gossip itu berlanjut berlarut-larut. Kyungsoo jelas mengenal siapa yang ada di depan mereka. Kim yuna, wanita berambut panjang dan Joy, wanita berambut cepol. Mereka adalah penyanyi di Korea dan Kyungsoo tidak menyangka kalau bibir yang biasa mengalunkan nada indah itu berubah menjadi bibir busuk yang bahkan terlalu kotor hanya sekedar untuk menjilat bangkai anjing.

"Luhan pasti bukan wanita baik-baik! Dia pasti hanya menginginkan harta kekayaan, Sehun." – Joy.

Wanita jalang!

"Kau benar.. bukankah banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dari dia? Lihat aku! Aku lebih cocok untuk berdiri di samping, Sehun." – Yuna.

Dalam mimpi pun Sehun tidak akan sudi!

"Mungkin dia menggoda Sehun dengan melebarkan vaginanya." – Joy.

Tahan kesabaranmu, Kyungsoo!

"Murahan!"

Fatal! "Sehun tidak hanya akan merobek mulut kalian jika mendengar ini.."

Yuna dan Joy sontak menoleh dengan terkejut saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara orang lain yang memasuki gendang pendengaran mereka. Mata keduanya menatap horror kepada Kyungsoo yang seperti akan mencabik wajah mereka berdua. "Sedang apa kau disini?".

"Tapi Sehun juga akan merobek lubang vagina kalian sampai sebilah bambu besarpun bisa memasukinya dengan mudah!" Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yuna, Kyungsoo justru melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan mimic wajah menakut-nakuti dan geram. "Dan kalau perlu, aku akan memasukkan ribuan serangga untuk menghabisi isi vagina kalian!"

"Astaga! Wanita ini.." Joy berucap dengan sedikit bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan terjadi kepada dirinya, membuat Joy bergetar ketakutan. "Ayo, kita pergi.." Tanpa berlama-lama, Joy mencoba menarik tangan Yuna yang masih enggan untuk beranjak.

"Jika kau memasukkan serangga kedalam vaginaku, aku akan memasukkan penis anjing kedalam vaginamu.."

"Yak! Penyanyi tidak bermoral!" Kyungsoo bersiap untuk menampar, menjambak ataupun menendang pantat Yuna. Namun perbuatannya tidak sampai terjadi karena Joy langsung menarik paksa Yuna untuk menjauh.

Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang. Jika nanti dia bertemu lagi dengan dua keparat itu, dia akan benar-benar memasukkan kecoa kedalam vagina mereka.

"Ada apa, sialan?"

Astaga.. berhentilah memanggilku itu! "Tidak ada.." Kyungsoo tersenyum semanis mungkin kepada Luhan yang menghampirinya.

"Aku melihatmu berbicara dengan dua wanita itu.. apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada.. hanya mengobrol biasa. Tapi jika kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk memasukkan serangga kedalam vagina, kau bisa memanggilku.. aku tidak takut pada kecoa."

Kerutan di kening Luhan muncul dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan menjauh. "Serangga? Vagina?" Otaknya seperti tengah mencari cela untuk dapat memahami arti dari perkataan Kyungsoo. Tapi hasilnya, kosong! Dia tidak dapat mengerti serangga ataupun vagina yang Kyungsoo maksudkan. "Kyung, tunggu aku.." Tidak ingin berlaru-larut pada vagina dan serangga, Luhan pun mengambil langkah untuk menyusul Kyungsoo.

.

.

Puncak dari pesta yang diadakan pun tiba. Yaitu pertunangan sang dewa dan sang dewi. Bukan berdiri diatas podium tapi berdiri tepat ditengah-tangah para tamu yang memutari mereka, seolah tidak ada satupun yang ingin melewatkan moment ini walaupun beberapanya menggigit bibir bawah dengan pandangan tidak ikhlas.

Sehun tersenyum dengan lebarnya, terlihat sangat bahagia. Begitupun dengan Luhan, walaupun hanya segaris kecil senyuman yang ia perlihatkan tapi semua orang pun tau kalau pancaran mata Luhan menunjukkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang teramat besar.

"Kau siap?"

Luhan mengangguk satu kali sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun. Tak lama, seorang pelayan pilihan datang membawa satu cincin ber'mas putih bertahta berliant yang langsung Sehun ambil tanpa ragu. Dengan perlahan penuh kelembutan, Sehun memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis Luhan, membuat senyuman yang semula hanya tersemat kecil menjadi lebar dengan hiasan beningan kaca pada mata rusa Luhan. Pelukkan hangat Sehun dapati dari Luhan dengan segera. Tepukkan riuh gemuruh terdengar mengalun bagai suara pengiring dari kelegaan yang Sehun ataupun Luhan rasakan.

Kyungsoo beserta Yixing ikut tersenyum dengan wajah berseri. Seberapa buruknya Luhan, ia pun tetap seorang wanita yang layak mendapat kebahagiaan. Dan semoga kali ini Luhan benar-benar menjauh dari narkoba! Itu adalah yang terpenting.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Sehun berbisik sebelum melepaskan pelukkan Luhan. Bertatap mata dengan pandangan penuh pemujaan cinta untuk Luhan. "Dia adalah wanita pilihanku.." Dan semuanya terjadi tanpa ada rasa malu.

Sebuah ciuman manis dan hangat yang Sehun daratkan pada bibir Luhan, Luhan sambut dengan begitu gembiranya. Bibir mereka saling memagut dengan lumatan lembut, mengakibatkan hampir semua tamu bersemu dengan hiasan pipi semerah tomat. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengelak dari pemandangan manis ini. Bahkan malaikat dari surga pun akan turun demi ikut menyaksikan penyatuan cinta yang mempu membuat semua orang paham dengan arti kata 'kalau cinta itu buta'.

.

.

Selepas diselenggarakannya pesta, Sehun merehatkan diri dengan duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Ini sudah pukul satu pagi dini hari, tapi Sehun belum bisa tenggelam dalam buaian mimpinya karena ada beberapa hal di kantor yang harus ia periksa.

"Sehun.."

Yang dipanggil mendongak dari leptop yang ada diatas pangkuannya. "Ya, sayang.." Menjawab dengan selingan senyuman kecil, saat melihat Luhan berdiri sembari memeluk gulingnya ditengah pintu.

"Aku ingin tidur dengamu.."

"Kemarilah.." Sehun meletakkan leptopnya diatas meja nakas, dan menyambut Luhan yang langsung mengambil tempat ditengah-tengah kakinya yang ia luruskan. Pelukkan hangat dari belakang menjadi pelengkap kenyamanan yang Luhan inginkan.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?" Sehun sangat paham dengan kebiasaan Luhan. Jika ia datang ditengah malam itu artinya ada yang ingin Luhan bagi.

Lahan mengangguk sembari memainkan jemari panjang Sehun yang melingkari perutnya. "Apa yang akan terjadi besok?"

"Kau hawatir tidak akan ada orang yang datang ke butikmu?"

"Sedikit.."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Seperti apa yang ia duga, Luhan tengah dilanda risau. "Tidak perlu hawatir.. semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik."

"Kau yakin?"

"Mempercayaiku lebih baik daripada mempercayai Kyungsoo."

Luhan tertawa renyah. Lebih menggiurkan untuk didengar daripada renyahan biscuit terenak sekalipun. "Kau tetap yang aku percayai, sayang.." Jemari lentiknya Luhan daratkan di dagu Sehun. Menggelitik di sana dengan tawa yang semakin terdengar menyenangkan.

Sehun menyukai jika saat-saat seperti ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Tawa Luhan, senyuman Luhan, dan wajah cerah Luhan. Ini lebih indah dari pemandangan apapun yang ada di dunia.

"Jangan membuatku gemas, sayang.. atau kau akan kubuat mendesah sampai pagi.." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dari dagunya. "Sekarang tidurlah.. aku tau kau lelah.."

"Peluk aku.."

"Permintaan yang langsung terkabul, nona."

Masih dengan tawa gelinya, Luhan berpindah berbaring disebelah Sehun yang langsung merengkuhnya dalam pelukkan hangat. Mengelus punggung Luhan dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada puncak kepala Luhan sebagai pengiring untuk Luhan bisa merangkai mimpi indahnya.

.

.

Pukul sebelas siang, tiga jam sejak Ziro dibuka. Beberapa orang sudah mulai berdatangan sekedar untuk melihat atau ingin memesan gaun pada Jessica- salah satu perancang Ziro. Luhan, sebagai kepala dari Ziro pun tidak hanya sekedar memerintah atau menerima, tapi ia pun ikut membantu apa yang kiranya bisa ia lakukan. Melayani pembeli, memberikan masukkan tentang mana yang lebih pantas untuk dipilih atau ikut membantu Jessica dalam perancangan gaun.

Hasil yang cukup memuaskan untuk hari pertama. Banyak orang yang memberi respon baik dan Luhan senang karena ini. Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah meninggalkan Luhan pun, ikut tersenyum puas. Bukan karena kesuksesan Ziro tapi karena Luhan yang sudah mulai memiliki pandangan lain tentang kehidupan. Isi kepala Luhan sekarang sudah mulai bercabang, tidak hanya ada Sehun dan Narkoba. Tapi sudah ada hal lain yang Luhan pikirkan dan itu adalah butiknya. Sepertinya cara ini cukup ampuh untuk menangani pecandu narkoba, dan Kyungsoo pun merasa penyamarannya tidak sia-sia. Semakin hari Luhan semakin terbuka kepadanya hingga ia lebih mudah untuk mengisi kepala Luhan.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan hari pertama?"

"Baik.." Luhan tersenyum lebar, dan menghampiri Sehun yang memasuki kamarnya dalam keadaan masih memakai setelan jas.

"Apa kau merasa lelah?"

"Tidak.. banyak yang membantuku seperti apa yang kau katakan.." Tanpa diminta, Luhan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sehun. "Dan menjadi tunanganmu adalah hal yang menguntungkan.. banyak yang datang karena merasa penasaraan denganku dan itu memberi keuntungan untuk Ziro." Luhan tertawa kecil saat mengingat ada seorang bibi-bibi yang secara terus terang ingin melihatnya hanya karena ia tunangan seorang Oh Sehun, dan sayup-sayup tawa Luhan seolah menggoda sesuatu didiri Sehun.

"Gaun tidurmu cantik malam ini."

Satu alis Luhan terangkat dengan pandangan bingung yang tertuju kepada Sehun. Gerakan tangannya terhenti di kancing ketiga kemeja Sehun saat Sehun mengambil satu langkah mendekat. "Gaunku? Aku memang baru membelinya.. apa terlihat cantik?"

"Heemmm.. tapi lebih cantik jika gaun itu terlepas dari tubuhmu.."

Oh, Luhan mengerti sekarang arah dari ucapan Sehun. Kau sudah menggoda serigala betina untuk bangun, sayang.. "Jika seperti itu, bantu aku melepaskannya." Luhan menatap penuh tantangan kepada Sehun, tangan lembutnya mengelus dada Sehun yang sudah terpampang tepat didepan mata rusanya yang berkilat nakal.

Damn! Memiliki kekasih yang menggoda memang sulit untuk tidak menjamahnya. Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan melumat rakus bibir Luhan bergantian. Tangannya secara terampil merambat memasuki gaun tidur Luhan dari bawah, mencari dua gundukkan kenyal yang selalu berhasil membuatnya mengerang ketagihan. Luhan mulai menggeliat gelisah saat jemari Sehun meremas payudaranya, mengakibatkan denyutan menyenangkan pada pusat gairahnya yang menggila.

Tidak ingin hanya dikuasi, Luhan pun jahil meremas batang kelelakian Sehun, membuat erangan keluar dari bibir Sehun yang langsung mendongak karena rasa nikmat yang menjalar. Tidak menyia-nyiakan keadaan. Luhan mendorong Sehun jatuh keatas ranjangnya dan dalam sekejap, gaun tidur berwarna biru tua dengan belahan dada rendah itu terlepas sepenuhnya dari tubuh Luhan, menyisakan bra tipis dan G-string yang seperti memanggil Sehun untuk merobeknya. "Siapkan penismu sampai pagi, sayang.."

Bangsat! Ini adalah jalangku. "Vaginamu akan menangis setelah ini, Luhan.." Sehun beranjak dari atas ranjang. Mendorong Luhan hingga punggungnya membentur tembok dan melayangkan semua aksinya yang akan membuat Luhan hanyut dalam desahan panas.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END? NEXT / STOP?

Lanjut ga hahahaha ayo review kalo mau lanjut lol ini masih ada dua chap lagi buat menuju end hohoho tapi aku liat dulu peminatnya ada ga^^

Kalo mau ke chap dua.. review juseo ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

**Your love to get heal me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

Sebuah takdir tak disangka, membawa keduanya masuk dalam sebuah ikatan hubungan yang tidak akan mampu sang dewa terka. Si kaya tampan Oh Sehun, jatuh berlutut pada wanita malang yang terjebak dalam pusaran dunia gelapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Aery HHS**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu adalah saat hujan turun dengan lebat. Roda bulat mobil berwarna silver itu bergulir melaju cukup kencang untuk menerobos tumpahan air bumi demi mengejar waktu yang sudah menunjukkan waktu dini hari. Angin terasa dingin menusuk, menembus lapisan baja dari mesin yang dikendarai seorang pria muda tampan dibalik kemudi setirnya. Cuaca cukup parah malam ini, tidak hanya guyuran hujan yang dibarengi kilatan dan gemuruh petir tapi udarapun seperti lembab berkabut yang membuat penglihatan pria itu sedikit kabur, ditambah jalan yang ia lalui gelap tanpa pencahayaan dari lampu tiang yang biasa berdiri kokoh disamping kiri, kanannya.

Mata sipit itu menyeringit ragu dengan apa yang ia lihat didepan. Sedikit tidak yakin, tapi… ia melihat sosok wanita berdiri di tepi jalan seorang diri. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang, membayangkan kalau mungkin saja dia.. tidak-tidak! Tidak mungkin ada hantu dijaman modern seperti ini. Sedikit melambankan laju mobilnya sekedar untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, namun pria itu justru hampir membuang nyawanya saat wanita tanpa otak itu memasang badan dihadapan mobilnya tanpa terduga.

Nafas tersengal satu-satu penuh ketidakpercayaan berhembus keluar dengan alot dari hidung mancung pria itu. Tangannya bergetar menggenggam bulatan setir kemudinya dengan kaki yang cukup kuat menginjak pedal rem. Matanya berkedip sebagai respon alami saat alam bawah sadarnya belum cukup mampu untuk menangkap dengan apa yang terjadi. Apa ia masih hidup sekarang? Atau..

"Paman, bolehkan aku ikut denganmu?"

Paman? Hei, dia tidak setua itu!

Kepala pria itu bergulir pada arah kiri jendela mobilnya dan ia mendapati sosok wanita mengenakan balutan dress pendek ketat yang memiliki belahan dada rendah, jangan lupakan tubuh itu basah kuyup hingga membuat mata nakal Sehun bisa melihat gambaran menggoda didalam sana. Jakun Sehun secara sendirinya menelan liurnya panas. Oh, dewi yunani ia bahkan melupakan luapan emosi yang sudah ia siapkan untuk ia semburkan pada wanita yang sialnya cantik itu.

"Naiklah.."

Dan sejak malam itu kehidupanku berubah.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

Luhan, Sehun.

 **Gendre :**

Romance, fluffy.

 **Rate :**

M.

 **Warning :**

GS, Typo, dirty talk.

 **Length :**

Oneshot.

 **PS :**

Ga suka ga usah baca.. tolong tinggalkan review buat kalian semua yang udah baca^^ happy reading.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Story beginds**

Hari sudah hampir petang, keadaan menjadi ramai oleh lajunya kendaraan beroda empat yang berlalu lalang di jalur tujuannya masing-masing. Semua orang yang duduk di kursi kemudi, seolah ingin cepat sampai ke rumah hanya sekedar untuk beristirahat atau duduk santai dengan sajian kopi hangat mengepul mengeluarkan wangi khas yang mampu melepas penat mereka seusai bekerja. Di samping kiri, kanan trotoar tidak kalah pedatnya oleh orang-orang yang berjalan berlawan arah. Saling mengobrol, sibuk dengan ponsel atau hanya duduk di halte untuk menunggu bus tujuan mereka datang.

Semua pemandangan itu tidak luput dari mata rusa Luhan, yang duduk di kursi tepat disisi jendela butiknya- menghadap langsung pada gambaran padat penuh penduduk kota Seoul. Dua cangkir coklat hangat yang Kyungsoo buat tersaji ditengah meja, seperti menggoda Luhan untuk cepat menyeruputnya demi menghangatkan tubuhnya yang tersapu tiupan angin musim gugur.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada.."

"Kau memikirkan orang tuamu?"

Tepat! Kyungsoo bersorak dalam hati saat Luhan menoleh kepadanya. Terkaannya memang jarang meleset.

"Aku kadang heran.. apa kau seorang peramal? Kenapa kau bisa tau apa yang aku pikirkan sebelum aku mengatakannya?" Luhan menyeringit dengan tatapan menyelidik. Kyungsoo itu seperti hantu bagi Luhan. Dimana ada hal yang ia pikirkan, dengan cepat Kyungsoo akan memberi nasehat atau malah kadang Kyungsoo mengatakan perkataan simple namun bisa memancing Luhan untuk menceritakan semua yang tengah ia rasakan. Ini aneh, karena tidak biasanya ia merasa mudah untuk berbagi isi hati.

"Jika aku seorang peramal, maka percayalah.. kalau aku adalah peramal tercantik." Kyungsoo tertawa sendiri atas gurauan yang ia buat, berbanding terbalik dari Luhan yang hanya mendesah malas. "Oh, ayolah.. katakan apa yang kau pikirkan tentang orang tuamu?"

"Heeemmm, entahlah.. aku hanya sedikit teringat dengan mereka.. aku sudah hampir menikah tapi mungkin aku tidak akan bisa berjalan di altar dengan dampingan ayahku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau mereka masih mengingatku.. mereka terlalu larut dalam kesenangan sendiri."

Kyungsoo terdiam, mata bulatnya terus mengamati kornea kecoklatan Luhan, dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat ada sebuah kesedihan terpendam dan juga harapan yang tersembunyi. "Kau ingin bertemu orang tuamu?"

"Tidak.. mereka sudah hampir menjualku, dan aku tidak ingin kembali pada mereka."

"Itu Yuna dan Joy!"

Perhatian Luhan dan Kyungsoo teralih saat mendengar seruan dari para pengunjung butik. Bahkan dalam sekejap mereka melupakan obrolan mereka ketika meliat dua sosok wanita cantik yang banyak disegani warga Korea itu memasuki butik Luhan. Kyungsoo mendengus cukup keras. Dia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan dua vagina menyebalkan itu!

Sebagai pemilik butik yang baik, Luhan turun dari persinggahannya untuk memberi pelayanan kepada pengunjung special mereka. Dengan malas-malasan karena ini memang sudah tugasnya, Kyungsoo pun menyusul Luhan untuk ikut memberi bungkukkan kecil kepada Yuna juga Joy.

"Selamat datang di Ziro.."

Yuna sama sekali tidak membalas salam dari Luhan, ia justru melenggeng memasuki semakin dalam butik milik Luhan, diikuti Joy yang terus mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Silakan, saya temani untuk melihat-lihat."

Dengusan penuh ejejkkan terarah kepada Luhan. Tanpa menanggapi kesopanan Luhan, Yuna pun mulai melihat-lihat setiap pakaian yang dipajang dan Kyungsoo menyumpahi Yuna untuk ini!

"Apa ini yang dinamai butik? Lihat, bahkan modelnya sangat tertinggal jaman."

Kyungsoo menatap jengah kepada Yuna. Dibanding Joy, Yuna lebih banyak berulah. "Bodoh.. ini bukan tertinggal jaman tapi usiamu sudah tua dan kau tidak mungkin tau tentang fashion anak muda terbaru.."

"Kyung.." Luhan menegur Kyungsoo pelan yang sudah mengucapkan perkataan lancang kepada Yuna. Yang datang memasuki Ziro, Luhan anggap sebagai raja dan ratu, dan Kyungsoo sudah membut Yuna terganggu.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan asisten saya.."

"Astaga, Luhan! Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Dia datang hanya untuk mengejekmu.."

Semua tamu mulai berbisik-bisik. Ada yang mencela sikap Kyungsoo tapi ada banyak juga yang tidak membenarkan ucapan tidak sopan Yuna. Dia adalah selebrity dan dia tidak patut untuknya bersikap bahkan berbicara lancang seperti itu.

"Apa kau pernah mendidik anak buahmu?" Joy menyela dan Kyungsoo paham siapa yang dia maksud anak buah di sini.

"Otakmu dimana nona? Kami bukan bersekolah tapi kami bekerja.. jika otak kami hanya berisi sampah seperti kalian kami tidak akan mungkin membuka butik ini!"

"Astaga! Mulutnya."

"Mana mungkin wanita seperti dirinya mendidik wanita seperti ini." Yuna menyambung kekesalan Joy dengan tatapan mata jijik yang ia layangkan kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Seolah mempertegas bahwa Luhan bukanlah wanita berpendidikkan yang bisa membimbing sikap Kyungsoo dengan benar.

Luhan terdiam. Tangannya perlahan terkepal kuat karena ia merasa direndahkan sekarang. Uh, Luhan sangat benci jika ada seseorang yang meremehkannya. Memang dia bukan lahir dikalangan orang berdasi dan tas tangan harga jutaan won. Dia pun hanya menamatkan sekolahnya di Senior high school dengan usaha susah payah dari hasil keringatnya sendiri. Tapi apa memang yang melatarbelakangi Luhan untuk tidak mengangkang dihadapan semua pria seperti yang ibunya lakukan jika itu bukan harga diri. Walaupun ia terjerembab pada dunia gelap, tapi Luhan masih mengerti arti kata saling menghargai, dan Yuna disini tidak menghargainya sebagai pemilik butik.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak sepatutnya kau ucapkan.."

Kyungsoo menoleh kepada Luhan dengan binaran mata terpancar. Jiwa bengis Luhan memang harus dikeluarkan jika menghadapai wanita seperti Yuna. Sementara Yuna hanya mendecih dan semakin menunjukkan tatapan menantang kepada Luhan.

"Aahhh.. apa aku salah berbicara?" Yuna bergumam dengan raut wajah berpikir yang dibuat-buat. "Benar.. harusnya aku tidak mngatakan hal seperti itu, karena kau mana mungkin bisa mengartikannya dengan baik."

"Hai.. tutup mulutmu!" Kyungsooo menggeram jengkel hingga membuat suasana butik milik Luhan menjadi menegang dalam sekejap. Semua mata bahkan enggan berkedip, demi untuk terus merekam apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Butik ini lumayan.. berapa juta won yang Sehun habiskan untuk membelinya?" Bagai menulikan telinga, Yuna tidak memperdulikan bentakan Kyungsoo."Atau.. berapa juta won yang kau keluarkan dari hasil mengangkang semalaman didepan Sehun?"

PLAK!

Semua mematung dalam hitungan detik saat melihat dengan mata kosong mereka kalau Luhan menampar pipi Yuna cukup keras. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menyangka kalau Luhan akan nekad melakukan ini didepan para pengunjung butik dan pegawai. Ini bisa merusak nama baik Ziro! Jika Luhan ingin memukul Yuna harusnya ia cukup memerintah dirinya dan Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati untuk melakukannya.

Jemari berhiaskan kutek berwarna ungu itu menangkup pipinya yang tertinggal jejak merah tamparan dari tangan Luhan. Nafas Yuna tersengal panas, bagai ada kompor mendidih yang akan meledak di dalam dirinya. "Bangsat! Wanita tidak berpindidikkan! Otakmu berada di mana, hah? Lancang sekali kau berani menamparku!"

Dengan sigap, seperti tidak memberikan Yuna kesempatan. Luhan menangkap tangan Yuna yang hampir ingin mendaratkan jejak panas itu di pipinya. Mata Luhan menatap datar kepada mata Yuna yang sudah ditutupi kabut emosi. "Kau benar, kalau aku tidak berpendidikkan. Karena jika aku berpendidikkan aku tidak hanya akan menamparmu tapi aku pun akan mencingcangmu saat ini juga." Genggamannya Luhan eratkan, hingga membuat pergelangan tangan Yuna memerah.

Sekuat mungkin Yuna mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi sulit. Tenaga Luhan seperti ada diatas dirinya. Hell! Ini menjengkelkan. "Kau harusnya sadar diri dengan setatusmu keparat! Kau pikir aku tidak tau kalau kau adalah anak seorang pelacur?"

Luhan terdiam membeku. Matanya diam-diam mengamati orang-orang disekitarnya dan Luhan tidak dapat menebak, apa mereka mendengar ucapan Yuna atau tidak. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri karena ucapan Yuna. Seulas senyum miring licik tersemat di bibir Yuna saat jelas bisa melihat kegelisahan di raut wajah Luhan. Tidak sia-sia baginya memerintah orang untuk mengumpulkan data pribadi Luhan, dan hasilnya wow! Dia tidak pernah menyangka semenjijikkan itu.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan kepada Sehun sampai Sehun buta kehilangan akal dan menjadikanmu sebagai tunangannya?" Yuna merasa puas sekarang, karena Luhan bahkan tidak berkutik dihadapannya. "Asal kau tau diri Luhan.. Sehun terlalu berharga untuk jalang seperti dirimu.."

Bagai ada gong besar berbunyi, kesadaran Luhan seperti direnggut paksa dari raganya. Tangan yang semula mencengkram kuat pergelangan Yuna terlepas dan itu membuat Yuna semakin menunjukkan senyuman penuh kemenangan. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa cocok bersanding disamping Sehun, seberapa mahal pun harga pakaian yang kau kenakan, anak pelacur!"

Kyungsoo mendelik kesal penuh kebencian kepada Yuna! Wanita ini Kyungsoo anggap sudah menantang dirinya untuk benar-benar bisa memasukkan serangga kedalam vagina atau tidak! Joy yang memang ada dikubu Yuna bersorak dalam diamnya saat mendengar bisik-bisik dari semua orang yang bisa ia pastikan mendengar ucapan Yuna! Disini Yuna seperti membongkar keberadaan mayat busuk ditengah-tengah harumnya bunga mawar, dan itu sungguh menyenangkan untuk bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana Luhan yang kalah dengan menyedihkan.

"Kau tau? Seberapa besar usahamu berpenampilan menawan tapi kau tetap terlihat seperti.." Satu langkah maju Yuna ambil. "Wanita murahan.." Berbisik dengan sunggingan bibir keatas mengejek.

Sudah cukup! Emosi Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak harus ia pendam sekarang. Yuna sudah terlalu jauh menyakiti perasaan teman sekaligus pasiennya! Apa vagina bodoh ini tidak tau seberapa sulitnya ia membangun kepercayaan diri Luhan? Dan sekarang saat pelan-pelan sudah menuai hasil dia dengan seenaknya mengahancurkannya begitu saja.

Dengan berani Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Yuna. "Jika kau mengatai Luhan sebagai anak pelacur.. harusnya kau berkaca kepada dirimu sendiri bangsat! Kau, yang mengaku sebagai wanita berpendidikkan tapi melakukan hal yang lebih menjijikkan dari apa yang ibu, Luhan lakukan! Apa kau pikir kau adalah seorang selebrity yang baik?"

"Jangan bicara omong kosong wanita bodoh! Jangan pernah bandingkan aku dengan ibu dari wanita jalang ini."

"YAK! KAU YANG JALANG VAGINA HITAM!" Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Yuna dengan kuat, tidak memperdulikan seberapa mahal harga perawatan perawan tua ini. Yang ada di kepala Kyungsoo adalah mencabut setiap akar rambut Yuna agar dia sadar dengan siapa ia sudah bermain-main.

Joy mendelik terkejut, ia mendekat untuk balik menjambak Kyungsoo namun langkahnya sudah lebih dulu dicegat oleh security yang datang. "Ikut saya keluar, nona." Joy ditarik paksa dari Yuna yang tengah menjerit kesakitan sembari berusaha melepaskan jambakan Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan rambutku, Bedebah!" Tak kalah nyaringnya, Yuna berteriak namun itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo berbelas kasih, ia justru semakin kuat menjambak Yuna.

"RASAKAN ITU VAGINA BUSUK! KAU HANYA IRI KEPADA LUHAN YANG BAHKAN LEBIH SEMPURNA DARI DIRIMU!"

"Nona.. lepaskan dia." Seorang security mencoba menarik Kyungsoo agar melepaskan tangannya dari rambuat yuna. Namun itu tidak mudah, dibutuhkan dua security untuk menangani Kyungsoo yang terus memberontak.

Keadaan semakin tidak aman. Semua orang yang ada disana menatap miris kepada Yuna yang sudah dalam keadaan kacau. Nafas Kyungsoo tersengal sembari masih ingin menggapai rambut Yuna, namun langkahnya menjadi berat karena ada dua security yang menahannya. "Aku bersumpah! Sehun akan merontokkan gigimu setelah ini! Dasar vagina hitam!"

"Yak! Vaginaku tidak hitam, keparat!"

Saling balas makian pun terjadi diantara keduanya. Semua orang terlalu focus kepada Yuna dan Kyungsoo, mereka melupakan keberadaan Luhan yang sudah menghilang dari sana entah sejak kapan.

.

.

Udara dingin terasa memeluknya, namun rasa dingin itu seperti tidak mampu untuk menggoda sesosok wanita yang berjalan seorang diri tanpa tujuan untuk segera pulang dalam peraduannya. Malam sudah datang merubah warna awan putih menjadi hitam pekat menyedihkan. Tidak ada bintang ataupun bulan yang muncul. Semuanya seperti bersembunyi dan menghindar dari dirinya. Menyebalkan! Apa dia terlalu menjijikkan sampai semuanya menjauh?

Tapi.. ada satu yang mendekat. Teman, taman yang selalu mudah ia temukan saat ia butuhkan. Teman yang tidak pernah menghindar, teman yang selalu berhasil membuatnya melupakan beban hidup yang ia alami. Teman yang selalu menyambut kesedihannya dengan baik. Dia..

Narkoba.

Langkah Luhan terhenti tepat disalah satu bar tersembunyi dikawasan sepi kota Seoul. Tempat minimalis itu hanya disoroti lampu remang yang seolah menyembunyikan isi didalamnya dengan baik. Tidak akan ada yang mudah menemukan tempat ini, tempat ini terletak disudut paling tak terlihat di kota Seoul, dan tempat ini pun dibuat tidak menyerupai bar tapi lebih mirip perumahan biasa hingga bisa mengelabui polisi yang berpatroli- Bodoh. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sering ia datangi jika dalam keadaan bosan atau kalut seperti sekarang. Tempat ini adalah jelmaan neraka dimana semua iblis berkumpul. Pelacur, narkoba, penjudi, bandar narkoba, jual beli budak sex dan segala hal yang menyangkut keburukkan berada disini, berbaur menjadi satu untuk pelupakan apa itu yang dinamakan 'Baik'.

"Hai.. Luhan.."

Kepala Luhan tertoleh kearah kanan, disitu ada satu pria yang berjalan menghampirnya. "Sudah sangat lama kau tidak datang.." Merangkul bahu Luhan tanpa segan. "Kau ingin masuk?'

Luhan terdiam, tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Didalam ada Baekhyun.. kau ingin bersenang-senang, bukan?" Pria itu 'Taeyang', menuntun langkah Luhan untuk ikut bersamanya.

Bagai disihir, Luhan pun tidak menolak dan mengikuti tiap tapak langkah Taeyang. Ia dalam keadaan kalut, ia membutuhkan itu, hanya satu hisapan, hanya satu suntikkan. Tidak lebih, dia butuh obat itu untuk-

" **Mulailah** **dari** **berjanji** **kau** **tidak** **akan** **kembali** **tergoda** **dengan** **obat** - **obatan** **itu**."

"Sehun." Langkah Luhan terhenti saat ngiangan perkataan Sehun melingkupi pendengarannya secara tiba-tiba.

Taeyang yang menangkap suara gumaman Luhan menoleh dan menyeringit heran. "Kenapa berhenti? Ayo, masuk." Kembali Taeyang menuntun langkah Luhan untuk mencapai pintu yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

" **Kembangkan** **butik** **yang** **aku** **berikan**.. **dan** **setelahnya**.. **kita** **akan** **menikah**."

Namun suara itu kembali muncul dan memberi kesadaran untuk Luhan dari hipnotis barang laknat itu.

Pergi berlari sekang! Atau masa depanmu dengan Sehun akan hancur dalam sekejap!

"Maaf.. aku harus pergi." Luhan melepaskan rangkulan Taeyang di bahunya, dan segera mengambil langkah menjauh untuk menuruti tuntunan hatinya.

Benar. Dia sudah berjanji dan semuanya, tidak hanya kepercayaan Sehun tapi cinta Sehun untuknya pun akan hancur bagai kepingan tidak berarti jika ia kembali melangkah masuk kedalam sana.

.

.

Sehun sampai di rumahnya tepat pukul sebelas malam. Jadwal hari ini padat dan dia harus lebih lama berada di kantor karena ada beberapa hal yang harus ia benahi. Tapi setelah menerima telepon dari Kyungsoo, semua pekerjaannya hanya menjadi sampah dan yang ada dipikirannya hanya wanitanya, Luhan.

"Dimana, Luhan?" Sehun segera mengajukan pertanyaan kepada pelayan yang membukakan pintu.

"Nona, ada d dalam kamarnya tuan.."

Langkah Sehun dengan lebar menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai dua. Dibukanya pintu kayu bercat putih itu dengan tergesa, seolah jika ia tidak segera membukanya. Luhan bisa saja mati mengenaskan di dalam. Namun yang menjadi pemandangannya malam ini cukup menakjubkan! Tidak ada barang berserakan berjatuhan, semuanya rapi pada tempatnya tdak seperti biasa saat Luhan tengah dilanda kesal.

Atau apa sebenarnya Luhan mengamuk dan semuanya sudah dibereskan? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, semua perabotan disini masih sama seperti yang ia lihat terakhir kali.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Hembusan nafas lega meluncur dengan begitu mudahnya saat mata sipit Sehun menangkap sosok Luhan berdiri dengan gaun tidurnya seperti biasa. Tanpa ingin bertele-tele, Sehun segera menutup pintu kamar Luhan dan menarik Luhan untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. "Kau tidak papa?" Raut wajah Sehun sangat kentara tengah dilanda kehawatiran.

"Aku baik, sayang.. tidak usah hawatir. Aku bahkan tidak memecahkan satu vas bunga sekalipun." Luhan tersenyum manis, ia tau apa yang menjadi kehawatiran Sehun.

"Aku sangat lega jika seperti itu."

"Kyungsoo sudah bercerita, ya?"

"Heemm.. dan katakan, apa yang terjadi di butik?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas, dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Sehun. Tangannya melingkar manis pada leher Sehun yang Sehun balas dengan usapan lembut dipunggungnya. "Dia datang dan membuat kekacauan."

"Bukan itu.. apa yang membuatmu marah sampai kau menampar pipinya?"

"Dia tidak menghargaiku sebagai pemilik butik, dan aku tidak suka saat dia mengatakan kalau aku tidak cocok untuk bersamamu."

"Kau tau, kalau kau adalah wanita terbaik untukku jadi untuk apa meladeninya."

"Aku kesal Sehun.. dia pun mengejekku karena aku anak pelacur.." Ada bagian lirih dinada suara Luhan saat kalimat terakhir terucap dari bibirnya.

"Sejauh itu dia tau tentangmu?"

"Entahlah.."

"Jangan pikirkan apapun.. jangan hiraukan dia. Bagiku kau tetap wanita paling berharga yang ada diseluruh dunia."

Mendengar perkataan Sehun yang lebih mengarah pada rayuan, membuat tawa Luhan sedikit terpancing. Walaupun tidak terlalu terdengar tapi Sehun merasa senang karena Luhan sudah tidak lagi seperti dulu yang menumpahkan rasa kalut hatinya pada narkoba, minuman keras ataupun amukkan.

"Tapi Sehun.. apa yang sudah aku lakukan sampai kau menjadikanku tunanganmu? Wanita itu menanyakan hal ini kepadaku tadi sore dan aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa."

"Bodoh.." Sehun terkekeh geli dan menyentil pelan kening Luhan. "Harusnya kau menjawab, karena aku mencintaimu.."

"Lalu kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan ini secara sendirinya muncul di benak Luhan. Kepalanya sudah tidak lagi menyandar pada bahu Sehun, mata rusanya terarah kepada Sehun seperti menunggu Sehun memberikan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Gigitan gemas Sehun berikan kepada hidung Luhan yang mentapnya dengan serius. "Karena kau adalah Luhan.. kau Luhan ku, Luhan yang aku cintai.. apa jawaban itu cukup?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tapi aku buruk, Sehun.."

"Sejauh mana wanita itu meracuni otakmu sampai membuatmu berpikir seperti itu? Bukan kau yang buruk, tapi keadaan yang membuatmu buruk." Sehun mengelus rambut panjang terurai Luhan dan mengamati wajah cantik Luhan. "Karena itu, aku akan membantumu untuk lepas dari keadaan buruk itu.. aku akan menebus semuanya berkali-lipat dengan kebahagiaan asal kau pun tidak mengingkari janjimu."

Ada sebuah rasa syukur yang Luhan sadari saat ini. Mungkin jika beberapa jam lalu ia terbawa kembali pada hasrat menginginkan obat itu, dia tidak akan ada dalam posisi semenenangkan ini. Dia sekarang seperti disadarkan kalau obat-obat laknat itu hanya bisa menghanyukan dibatas kesadaran dan setelahnya menjatuhkannya pada lubang mengerikan yang bisa saja merenggut nyawanya. Uh, kenapa dia baru terbuka tentang hal ini?

"Hemm.. aku tidak akan lagi memakai obat-obatan itu.. aku hanya akan berlari kepadamu dan memelukmu seperti ini." Tangannya kembali Luhan lingkarkan di leher Sehun. Pada kenyataannya pelukkan Sehun lebih menenangkan dan nyaman dibanding apa yang ditawarkan oleh narkoba. Dengan lembut, Luhan memberikan satu ciuam di leher Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu.." Berbisik merdu di telinga Sehun dan membuat Sehun tak kuasa untuk tidak merengkuh Luhan lebih erat.

"Aku pun sangat mencintaimu, sayang.. aku akan selalu ada untukmu.."

Sebuah untaian kata yang Luhan amini dalam hati. Ia berharap Sehun tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

.

.

BURUK! Satu kata itu yang menggambarkan situsi saat ini. Video pertengkaran di Ziro tersebar dibeberapa situs dan tidak hanya itu, kabar kalau Luhan adalah anak seorang pelacaur pun sudah bagaikan rahasia umum yang sangat aneh jika ada yang tidak mengetahuinya. Semua media cetak, artikel ataupun infotaiment membahas tentang ini dan video pertengkaran yang cukup menggemparkan karena melibatkan Yuna sang penyanyi terkenal dan Luhan tunangan dari pengusaha kaya Oh Sehun. Sudah hampir satu minggu berita ini menjadi topic nomor satu dan semuanya kini berimbas pada pemasaran Ziro yang mandat.

Bukan hanya itu, Luhan sekarang menjadi pemurung dan tak banyak berbicara. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo sudah menasehati Luhan tapi yang terjadi saat ini sepertinya Luhan hanya tengah membutuhkan waktu sendirian. Semua nasehat-nasehat emas yang Kyungsoo ucapkan tidak pernah Luhan tanggapi, pikirannya hanya sedang mematuk kepada Ziro dan rasa tidak nyaman saat ada orang-orang yang terus memperhatikannya dengan bisik-bisikkan yang Luhan yakini bukan perbincangan baik. Dimana ia melangkah maka akan ada orang yang seperti mengawasi gerak-geriknya dengan tatapan tajam. Itu terasa tidak nyaman bagi Luhan. Andai ia tidak memiliki kewajibannya di Ziro, Luhan akan lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamar sampai topic panas ini meredup dimakan waktu.

Dan sebagai prianya, Sehun tentu tidak suka melihat Luhan yang menjadi meredup seperti sekarang. Luhan menjadi terlihat tidak bergairah dalam menjalankan harinya, tidak bersemangat, lesu dan banyak melamun. Parahnya, dampak dari kejadian ini pun berefek pada mood Luhan yang menjadi tidak bisa disentuh. Bagian ini yang menurut Sehun paling fatal! Luhan yang agresif saat di ranjang berubah menjadi anak baik polos yang bahkan menghindar saat dicium. Ini seperti seekor anjing liar berubah menjadi kucing rumahan. Mengerikan! Sehun hampir setiap malam mengerang dibawah bantal karena hal ini. Dia bukan penggila seks sebenarnya. Dibanding seks, pekerjaan adalah yang utama untuk Sehun, tapi itu sebelum ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Sejak malam pertama saling mereka lewati, ia menjadi sepenuhnya pengemis seks, tapi hanya ia lakukan kepada Luhan dan mendapati Luhan yang menjadi seperti ini, tidak hanya membuat hatinya sakit tapi juga penisnya yang setiap malam berdenyut ngilu.

Sehun berencana melakukan sesuatu untuk menormalkan semuanya. Si bangsat Yuna benar-benar harus di beri pelajaran! Dia tidak bisa terus-menerus Luhan diami seperti ini.

"Luhan.."

"…."

"Lu.."

"…."

"Sayang.."

"Hemmm.." Luhan akhirnya menyaut panggilan Sehun, walaupun hanya dengan gumaman malasnya.

Kini mereka ada di ruang makan untuk menghabiskan sarapan bersama seperti biasanya. Namun, lagi-lagi Luhan hanya memainkan pisaunya diatas roti bakar hangat yang tersaji, tanpa niat untuk menyantap ataupun membuangnya. Sehun mendesah tidak suka untuk ini.

"Makan sarapanmu.."

"Hemmm.."

"Luhan.."

"Apa?" Kepalanya Luhan tolehkan kepada Sehun dengan tatapan jengah. Ia sedang tidak ingin bermain-main.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan pikirkan tentang mereka."

"Bagaimana aku tidak memikirkan tentang mereka saat tatapan-tatapan jijik itu terus ada di mataku?"

"Lupakan itu.."

"Aku sedang mencobanya, jadi jangan menggangguku.." Luhan beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki. Ia berniat untuk kembali ke kamar dan menyembunyikan dirinya dalam kegelapan agar bayang-bayang sialan itu tidak terus mencul di benaknya.

"Kau hari ini tidak datang ke Ziro?"

"Tidak.. aku malas.." Luhan melenggang pergi dengan acuh, menjawab tanpa menoleh kepada Sehun.

"Kalau begitu.. ayo, kita bergi berkencan."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan heran saat tiba-tiba Sehun mencegat langkahnya dengan senyuman lebar tersemat di bibir tipisnya. "Aku malas." Namun, senyuman Sehun sepertinya gagal untuk membangunkan mood Luhan.

"Tidak ada penolakan, sayang.." Tidak mengindahkan penolakan Luhan, Sehun pun mendorong bahu Luhan dari belakang agar berjalan sesuai arah yang ia tentukan.

"Aku benar-benar malas, Sehun!"

"Aku tunggu selama lima belas menit." Tanpa peduli dengan bentakan kesal Luhan, Sehun mendorong Luhan memasuki kamarnya. "Cepat, Lu.. berdandanlah yang cantik." Seulas senyuman manis dengan mimic geli muncul menghiasi wajah tampan Sehun. "Semuanya akan kembali, kau tidak usah hawatir." Bermonolog seorang diri, seperti ia tengah berbicara dengan Luhan.

.

.

"Semua kontrakmu dibatalkan."

"Kau tidak bercanda, bukan!" Yuna merampas beberapa lembar kertas yang managernya pegang dengan wajah tegang.

Ada lima kontrak yang baru ia tandatangani dua minggu lalu, dan tidak mungkin semuanya dibatalkan. Tapi tulisan yang terjejer rapi diatas kertas putih itu seolah mengolok dirinya, karena disitu jelas ditulis kalau pihak dari produk yang mengkontraknya mengajukkan pembatalan. "Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi, Oppa?"

"Kau pikir apa lagi? Ini dampak dari tindakan bodohmu yang tersebar.. sekarang lihat, kita jadi kehilangan bermilyar-milyar won. Agency pun akan membuat sangsi untukmu setelah ini, berdoalah kalau mereka tidak akan mengeluarkanmu.."

"Tapi tidak mungkin semuanya membatalkan kontrak! Lagipula yang aku lakukan adalah membuka kedok penipu bukan melakukan tindakan kriminal."

"Bukan tindakan kriminal kau bilang? Kau bahkan yang jelas memulai."

"Dia menamparku, Oppa.."

"Tentu dia menamparmu.. jika itu aku, aku sudah melemparmu kejalanan." Sang manager mendengus kesal, dan segera keluar dari apartement Yuna.

"Bangsat! Keparat!" Yuna mengumpat dengan nafas menggebu-gebu. Rasanya ia ingin mencekik Luhan saat ini juga! Harusnya wanita jalang itu yang mendapatkan imbasnya, bukan malah dirinya. Sial!

.

.

Kaki berbalut sepatu hak tinggi berwarna gold itu memasuki sebuah restoran Italy berclass mewah dan tak lama kaki berbalut sepatu pantofel hitam menyusul, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang puteri.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?"

Balas dendam. "Makan, Lu.."

"Aku kenyang.."

"Duduklah.." Masih dalam mode memaksa. Sehun menarik satu kursi untuk Luhan dan mendudukkan Luhan dengan nyaman disana.

"Kau bisa pesan lebih dulu.. aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Kau mau pergi?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tidak menyangka.

"Hanya sebentar.. tunggu aku, ok? Jangan pergi kemana-mana."

"Sehun, kau.. issshhh! Sehun berengsek!" Umpatan Luhan keluar dengan sendirinya saat ucapannya terpenggel karena Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari restoran. Bahkan umpatan Luhan tidak hanya berhenti disitu, ia masih dengan jengkelnya memaki Sehun didalam hati. Bukankah Sehun paham betul kalau ia tengah menghindar dari dunia luar, tapi si bedebah itu malah meninggalkannya seperti wanita terlantar tidak tau arah disini.

Dengan hawatir, Luhan mencuri-curi pandang pada pengunjung-pengunjung restoran yang ada disekitarnya. Biasanya akan ada pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik, mengejek atapun iba. Tapi Luhan bisa bernafas lega untuk saat ini, karena ia tidak mendapati satu pasang matapun yang memperhatikannya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan itu bisa melegakan hati Luhan. Setidaknya ia tidak harus duduk dengan perasaan gelisah.

.

.

Dengan langkah kaki malas, Yuna berjalan untuk membuka pintu apartemntnya yang diketuk. Ia dalam keadaan pusing dan ingin istirahat, tapi terkutuklah pada seseorang yang mengganggu dirinya.

"Ingin bertemu dengan.. Astaga! Sehun." Salam sambutan Yuna berubah menjadi seruan terkejut saat melihat Sehun lah yang berdiri dibalik pintu apartemntnya. Mulut kecilnya bahkan menganga dengan gertakan gigi yang mulai terdengar. "A-ada ap-pa.. kau mencariku?" Susah payah Yuna bertanya. Rasa takut seketika merambati dirinya.

Harusnya jika kau masih mengenal rasa takut, kau tidak bermain-main dengan wanita kesayangan Oh Sehun! Bisikan halus Yuna dengar entah datang dari mana. Tapi bisikkan itu seperti sambutan marabahaya yang akan menimpa hidupnya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.. boleh aku masuk?"

"Ya?" Yuna tidak salah dengar, kan? "Tentu Sehun, kau boleh masuk." Yuna bergeser dari tengah pintu untuk memberi Sehun jalan memasuki apartemnya. Sedikit bingung dengan tujuan Sehun datang, tapi sepertinya ketakutannya tidak beralasan. Sehun bahkan tersenyum kepada dirinya dan ini Yuna anggap point bagus.

"Silakan kau minum.."

Sehun mengukir senyumnya dan menerima cangkir yang Yuna berikan. "Terimakasih.." Menyesapnya sedikit sebelum menaruh cangkir teh itu diatas meja. "Sudah berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu?"

"Tiga tahun.." Tidak usah berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini, karena setiap detik ia selalu menghitung hari dari terakhir mereka tidak bertemu.

"Itu sudah sangat lama, dan aku tidak menyangka kau banyak berubah."

Pipi Yuna besemu merah. Ia memang banyak melakukan perubahan pada wajahnya dan Yuna merasa kalau Sehun meperhatikannya dengan baik karena terbukti Sehun mengetahui perubahannya. Mereka memang saling mengenal sejak Senior high school dan Yuna sudah lama menyukai Sehun. Tapi memang Sehun dikenal sebagai pria yang mengurutkan wanita ada dibagian paling bawah dari daftar kehidupannya, dan cinta Yuna hanya bisa terus tersembunyi sampai detik itu ia dikejutkan dengan undangan pertunangan Sehun. Yuna geram, ia tidak bisa merelakan Sehun jatuh pada tangan wanita lain!

"Tapi aku pikir kau lebih cantik saat kita bersekolah dulu."

"Jangan mengada-ngada Sehun.. saat itu aku sangat jelek." Yuna malu mengakuinya tapi memang saat SHS dia adalah murid yang banyak diolok-olok karena wajah jeleknya.

"Kau yang ada didepanku bahkan lebih jelek dari pada Yuna yang dulu.." Tatapan Sehun mengeras, dan itu bagaikan alarm siaga berbunyi di benak Yuna.

"Se-"

"Kau sudah mendapatkan pembatalannya?"

"Ya?" Yuna terbengong. Dia sekarang tidak tau lagi kemana arah permbicaraan Sehun.

"Ini.." Sehun tersenyum manis dan menaruh kertas yang seperti tadi pagi Yuna baca.

Ini tidak mungkin. "Sehun, kau-"

"Ya, itu ulahku.." Sehun memotong kalimat Yuna dengan mendadak. "Pembatalan kontrak dari lima produk." Tanpa berdosa Sehun membeberkan kelakukannya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin.."

"Apa yang tidak mungkin? Bahkan mendepakmu dari agency adalah hal mudah untukku, tapi aku masih berbelas kasih kepadamu.." Kakinya Sehun silangkan dengan angkuh di sofa milik Yuna. "Terkeculai kau memang tidak tau diri.. maka aku tidak akan segan mendepakmu dari industry entertainment."

"Jangan berguarau, Sehun!"

"Kapan aku sudi bergurau denganmu? Jika bukan karena Luhan, aku pun tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di apartementmu!"

Emosi Yuna tumpah meruah saat mendengar nama Luhan disebut. Ia yang sudah lebih dulu mencintai Sehun dan tidak adil untuknya jika Luhan lah yang menduduki hati Sehun. "Lihat aku Sehun! Aku mencintaimu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku?"

Sehun hanya menatap datar kepada Yuna yang menangis penuh dengan wajah putus asa didepannya. "Karena Luhan tidak seperti dirimu, Kim Yuna." Menjawab dengan acuh sebelum kakinya kembali menegak, menopang tubuh tingginya yang terlihat mengagumkan untuk Yuna tapi juga memuakkan karena bukan dirinya yang bisa memeluk tubuh itu.

"Hanya aku beri tiga puluh menit.. datanglah ke restoran italy yang ada disebarang apartemntmu jika karirmu tidak ingin benar-benar aku hancurkan." Sehun berlalu keluar dari apartement Yuna dengan langkah angkuh. Meninggalkan Yuna yang hanya bisa menangis diatas lantai dingin apartementnya seorang diri.

Semuanya sia-sia. Ia menjadi seperti ini hanya agar bisa Sehun lihat, ia melakukan banyak operasi hanya agar Sehun menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi semua kesulitan dan kesakitan itu seakan sampah yang tidak berarti ketika Sehun bahkan tidak sudi menoleh kepada dirinya.

Sejauh apapun dia berusaha dia tidak akan bisa menyingkirkan Luhan dari hati Sehun. Itu yang Yuna kutu saat ini.

.

.

Sehun kembali memasuki restoran yang ia tinggal dua puluh menit lalu. Kakinya dengan pasti menghampiri Luhan yang duduk dengan kepala menunduk, memainkan sedotan didalam gelas minuman yang ia pesan.

"Menunggu lama?"

Luhan menoleh kerah kiri saat mendengar suara Sehun berbisik disana. Sontak wajah mereka saling berhadapan dan Sehun tidak menyia-nyikan kesempatan untuk mencuri ciuman dari bibir yang sudah menghindarinya selama satu minggu lebih ini.

"Jangan mengambil kesempatan, bodoh!"

"Kau terlihat semakin sexy jika mengumpat.."

Luhan hanya menanggapi malas dengan godaan Sehun. "Aku bosan, ayo pulang.."

"Tidak, Lu.. ini bahkan belum dimulai." Sehun menarik satu kursi disamping Luhan. Mengusak sayang rambut Luhan yang menatapnya penuh kecurigaan.

"Apa yang ada di otakmu?"

"Luhan.."

"Jawab yang benar, Sehun! Aku tidak bercanda.. di keningmu ada tanda bahaya yang muncul."

"Ya, bahaya.. karena kau akan menyerah dibawahku malam ini."

"Jangan bergurau.. aku sedang malas untuk meladeni kejantananmu.."

Sehun hanya terkekeh lucu, melihat expresi wajah Luhan yang seakan benar-benar jijik kepada dirinya. Dimuliakanlah semua umat.. saat ia baru saja membuat wanita menangis tapi sekarang ia justru ditolak oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Maaf, aku terlambat.."

Luhan beserta Sehun mendongak saat mendengar suara lain muncul menyela obrolan mereka. Luhan terkejut dengan kedatang Yuna yang ia tidak tau kenapa bisa ada dihadapan mereka. "Sehun, ayo kita pergi." Luhan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia tidak sudi untuk satu meja dengan wanita busuk ini, namun Sehun menahan tangan Luhan dengan cepat.

"Duduk Lu.. dengarkan apa yang akan dia ucapkan."

Yuna mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas tangan miliknya. Dia sekarang mengerti dengan maksud Sehun menyuruhnya datang kesini. Meminta maaf kepada Luhan sebagai tawaran karirinya tidak akan dihancurkan. Kau beruntung memiliki Sehun.

"Tidak Sehun!"

"Luhan, jangan membantah!" Bentakan penuh dengan ketegasan tidak akan bisa Luhan abaikan.

Ia menyerah dan dengan malas Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan Yuna.

"Aku.. ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, Luhan.." Selesaikan dengan cepat!

"Tidak semudah itu.." Sehun menyela dengan senyuman kecil penuh kelicikan. Satu jentikkan jari Sehun lakukan dan dalam sekejap semua orang yang semula duduk di kursi restoran lainnya berubah menjadi paparazzi dengan camera, pena dan buku kecil ada didalam genggaman mereka.

Yuna tercengang. Matanya memutari semua sisi restoran dan tidak mendapati satu cela pun untuk mengintip keadaan diluar. Terlalu banyak paparazzi yang memutari mereka bertiga. Tatapan Yuna mengarah kepada Sehun yang mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk kembali berbicara. Senyuman yang tersemat di bibir Sehun terlihat penuh makna kelicikkan yang tidak main-main.

"Sehun.. apa ini?" Luhan berbisik. Dirinya pun sama dibuat terkejutnya dengan Yuna. Jadi semua orang yang ada di restoran adalah paparazzi?

"Yuna sudah mengejekmu didepan umum sayang dan dia akan meminta maaf dihadapan media. Bukan kah begitu nona Kim Yuna?"

Bagai ulat kecil yang dijerat ular berbisa, Yuna tidak mampu mengelak. Ia menatap Luhan dengan segan tapi tidak ada pilihan lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain menuruti ucapan Sehun. "Maafkan atas kelancanganku kepadamu saat itu.." Yuna membungkuk hormat kepada Luhan.

Hening sejenak, yang terdengar hanya suara dari bidikkan camera.

"Hanya itu?"

Yuna menoleh kepada Sehun dan cukup bisa memahami dengan tatapan Sehun yang sangat tidak puas. Satu helaan nafas Yuna hembuskan. "Aku terlalu iri kepadamu karena kau menjadi tunangan Sehun.. aku dengan lancang mencari data pribadimu, melakukan hal yang tidak harusnya aku lakukan.. aku mohon maafkan semua kesalahanku."

"Bagaimana, sayang? Kau memaafkannya?"

Luhan yang sedari tadi membisu karena tidak memahami apapun menolehkan kepala kepada Sehun. Mereka saling bertatap mata, seperti berkomunikasi melalui bola mata hitam mereka, dan Luhan menangkap satu maksud dari tatapan Sehun yang seolah mengatakan. "Maafkan dia.. bersikaplah seperti dewi agung yang selalu mengampuni umatnya."

Sebuah senyuman terukir cantik di bibir Luhan. Prianya memang bisa diandalkan! Dengan gaya santun, Luhan berdiri. "Sebenarnya sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus dibahas.. aku sudah melupakan perlakuan burukmu dan ucapan kasarmu kepadaku saat itu.. aku sudah memaafkanmu tanpa kau harus datang kepadaku."

Acting yang mengagumkan sayang. Sehun memuji penuh kekaguman kepada Luhan. "Baiklah.. semuanya sudah selesai. Luhan ku sudah dengan berbaik hati memaafkanmu.. semoga setelah ini kau tidak lagi mengulangi perlakuan kasar kepada wanitaku, karena aku tidak pernah bermain-main jika menyangkut Luhan." Terselip ancaman namun Sehun mengutarakannya penuh dengan kewibawaan yang sopan dan mengagumkan.

"Dan ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku sampaikan." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

Yuna yang disajikan pemandangan seperti itu mengalihkan tatapannya dengan kesal. Tidak ingin berakhir menjadi wanita yang benar-benar malang karena sudah dibuat kalah tepat dihadapan umum, Yuna pun melenggang pergi. Beberapa paparazzi mengejar Yuna untuk bisa ditanyai lebih lanjut namun lebih banyak dari mereka memilih untuk merekam apa yang akan Sehun sampaikan.

Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan untuk merapat kepadanya. Tersenyum manis tepat menghadap camera agar semua orang bisa mendengar apa yang akan ia sampaikan dengan jelas. "Semua orang kini tau darimana kekasihku berasal.. dia mamang anak seorang pelacur namun bukan berarti dia juga seorang pelacur.. itu dosa orang tuanya bukan dosa kekasihku."

Berbeda dari Sehun yang menghadap kedepan. Luhan justru memilih untuk menatap wajah Sehun dari samping. Matanya menatap lekat dengan hati bergemuruh. Ia tau Sehun tidak akan menyampaikan hal buruk lainnya tentang dirinya, ia hanya merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sehun katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku bahkan bisa menjamin sepenuhnya kalau saat kami melewati malam itu, itu adalah yang pertama untuknya.."

Oh, pipi Luhan memerah sekarang. Kenapa harus ada bagian itu? Oh Sehun keparat!

"Aku sangat mencintai dia.. tidak seperti yang kalian kira, disini aku lah yang mengemis cintanya."

Jangan jatuh lemas kaki sialan!

"Dia adalah wanita terbaik dan terkuat yang pernah aku temui.. dia tetap mempertahankan harga dirinya walaupun dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, dia bekerja untuk menamatkan sekolahnya agar tidak dipandang remeh dan kalian belum tentu bisa melewati hidup seperti apa yang sudah ia lewati dua puluh empat tahun ini."

Selesaikan dengan cepat, keparat! Jangan membuatku menangis didepan camera. Itu memalukan!

"Jangan lagi menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.. dia sangat lemah dengan tatapan seperti itu, dan aku tidak suka melihatnya murung seharian hanya karena kalian."

"Sehun.."

"Lihat.. bahkan dia sudah menangis sekarang." Sehun tertawa kecil dan mencoba menunjukkan wajah Luhan dihadapan camera namun Luhan terus menepis tangan Sehun yang mencoba meraih dagunya.

"Jangan macam-macam.. cepat selesaikan." Satu kalimat bisikkan penuh ancaman bisa Sehun dengar dengan baik.

"Dia memintaku untuk tidak macam-macam.."

Oh Sehun sialan!

"Baiklah.. karena wanitaku sepertinya sudah sangat lelah, aku hanya akan mengakhirinya dengan menyampaikan, kalau kami akan mengadakan pernikahan di akhir bulan depan."

Secara reflek Luhan mendongak, membuat pipi basah dan mata sembabnya tertangkap camera. Tapi seolah tidak memikirkan itu lagi, Luhan pun mengabaikanya. Pernikahan? Wajahnya bahkan penuh gurat keterkejutan dan kebingungan, hingga membuat Sehun tak kuasa untuk tidak mencium bibirnya.

"Sehun!" Luhan mendorong dada Sehun dengan kuat. Berciuman didepan camera bukan keahlian Luhan.

Sehun tertawa pelan dan kembali menatap camera. "Baiklah.. hanya itu. Kami akan melanjutkannya di belakang."

Semua paparazzi yang merekam moment langka yang bisa mereka ambil dengan cuma-cuma itu menyambut gurauan Sehun dengan tawa. Mereka ikut senang dan bahkan terhanyut dengan manisnya pasangan yang ada didepan mereka.

Mereka hanya tidak tau kalau ada seekor rusa betina yang bersiap mengeluarkan tanduknya untuk menerjang Oh Sehun.

.

.

"Memalukan, memalukan, memalukan." Kata-kata itu terus keluar dari bibir Luhan saat ia memasuki kediaman besar kekasihnya.

Sehun yang mengekor dibelakang hanya bisa menggeleng dengan senyuman tersembunyi bagai bulan yang malu muncul untuk melihat sang matahari. "Memalukan apa, Lu?"

Langkah mereka terhenti tepat didepan anak tangga pertama. Si betina menoleh dan si jantan mendapat hadiah satu cubitan sayang peda lengannya yang cukup bisa membuat ringisan keluar tanpa bisa dikomando. "Sakit, Lu." Sehun mengusap cepat lengannya yang bisa ia yakini berubah menjadi memerah.

"Biarkan.. itu karena kau benar-benar membuatku malu.."

"Malu karena aku menciummu? Jangan berperan menjadi anak baik sayang.. actingnya sudah selesai." Tawa geli Sehun terdengar sebagai pengiring kakinya yang melangkah, mengarah kearah kiri bukan menapaki anak tangga untuk menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kau tidak lupakan kalau seharian aku bersamamu? Ada beberapa email laporan yang harus aku kerjakan malam ini.. istirhatlah, tidur dengan nyenyak." Sehun melambai kepada Luhan sebelum tubuh tegapnya hilang dibalik besarnya pintu ruang kerja pribadinya.

Luhan memberengut. Bibirnya memanyun kebawah sebagai gambaran rasa tidak sukanya. Walaupun seharian mereka memang bersama tapi masih ada yang ingin Luhan bahas, yaitu tetang pernikahan yang Sehun katakan. Dengan enggan, Luhan pun melangkah menaiki tangga satu-satu.

Sehun adalah atasan yang penuh tanggung jawab, dia tidak akan sewenang-wenang melalaikan perkerjaannya dan jika ia sudah duduk didepan leptop maka Sehun akan berubah menajdi biksu yang tengah bersemedi- tidak bisa diganggu. Dan Luhan hanya akan berakhir menjadi perawan tua yang merindukan belaian di ranjang malam ini.

Tunggu! Langkah Luhan terhenti dianak tangga kelima paling atas. Otaknya tiba-tiba memunculkan sebuah ide yang sangat berliant. Dia tidak akan berakhir menjadi perawan tua yang merindukan belaian di ranjang malam ini, karena ia justru akan membuat Sehun mengerang gila dibawah kendalinya. Luhan tersenyum lebar, langkahnya yang semula malas-malasan berubah menjadi gesit bagai gangsing yang berputar cepat.

.

.

Baru empat puluh menit Sehun duduk didepan laptopnya, bahkan laporan yang harus ia kerjakan belum sepenuhnya ia kerjakan. Tapi suara ketukan pintu justru terdengar mengganggu otaknya yang tengah berpikir merangkai setiap angka dan huruf yang tertera. "Masuk.." Menyahut malas tanpa menoleh sekedar untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sehun.."

"Hemm.." Itu Luhan.

"Sehun.."

"Ap-" Ucapan Sehun tertelan kembali setelah ia menolehkan kepalanya. "Pa?" Berlanjut dengan suara pelan bagai tidak ada lagi yang bisa keluar dari belah bibirnya.

Oh, rusa bangsat! Sehun mengutuk Luhan yang berdiri hanya dengan mengenakan kemeja pink sepanjang pangkal paha. Kaki jenjangnya tersaji dengan begitu menggiurkan menggoda Sehun untuk mengecupi setiap jengkalnya, bahkan Sehun merasa tidak yakin kalau Luhan memakai celana dalam. Ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengintip malu disana dan ini gila! Luhan tengah merayunya.

"Kau sibuk?" Kaki putih itu maju dengan gaya sensual. Tanpa ragu, Luhan duduk mengangkang diatas selangka Sehun, tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun yang menegang.

Uh, kendalikan dirimu Sehun! "Aku sibuk, sayang.." Bersikap seolah ia baik pada kenyataannya tidak! Luhan terlalu menggairahkan malam ini, tapi Luhan harus ia buat mengemis. Wanita cantiknya sudah mengabaikan dirinya terlalu lama. "Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

Luhan mendesak tubuhnya kedepan, membuat Sehun terhimpit ditengah payudaranya dan sandaran kursi kerja. "Aku ingin bersamamu.."

Sangat mematikan! "Aku harus bekerja, sayang.." Tuhan, tolong jaga penisku dari godaan malaikat pendosamu!

"Bekerjalah.. aku hanya akan terus duduk seperti ini."

Duduk mengangkang dengan payudara menempel di dadaku! Kau benar-benar memelihara setan sexy, Oh Sehun. "Baiklah.." Susah payah Sehun kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan demi tangannya bisa menjangkau keyboard leptopnya yang terletak diatas meja, tapi terkutuklah Luhan yang malah menekan penisnya dengan pantat berisinya. Sehun memejamkan mata untuk ini. "Lu.."

"Hemmm.."

Uh, jangan bergumam di ceruk leherku, jalang! "Bagaimana bisa aku bekerja jika kau seperti ini?"

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan Sehun menghela nafas lega saat payudara Luhan tidak lagi menempel mendesak dadanya. "Kau terganggu?"

Jangan menunjukkan wajah polos tanpa rasa berdosa, keparat! "Tidak.. aku hanya kesulitan.. bisa kau turun."

"Aku ingin bersamamu, Sehun.. kau tidak merindukanku? Sudah satu minggu lebih kau tidak menyentuhku."

Itu tau.. "Kau sangat paham bagaimana aku menahan diri setiap malam, tapi jangan sekarang, aku harus mengerjakan laporanku."

"Apa itu lebih penting dariku?" Jemari lentiknya mendarat pada kancing kemeja pink yang ia gunakan. Perlahan tapi pasti Luhan mulai membuka kemejanya dihadapan Sehun yang bahkan terus secara serius mengamati gerakan tangan Luhan.

Sehun mengumpat didalam hati saat Luhan sengaja memperlamban gerakannya, seolah memancing dirinya untuk menarik paksa kemeja pink sialan itu. Sekuat tenaga, Sehun menahan tangannya agar tidak beralih dari atas lututnya. Sedikit lagi! Ayo, terbukalah.

"Kau tidak ingin ini?"

Oh, Tuhan.. ampuni lah dosa wanitaku. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyodorkan payudaramu seperti ini, sayang? Haruskah ia bertahan? Tidak, tentu tidak! Persetan dengan leporan sialan itu! "Kau sudah membuat masalah, cantik.. bangunkan dia dan buat dia puas sampai tidak bisa lagi menegang besok pagi."

Senyuman lebar penuh makna nakal terukir di bibir Luhan. Itu adalah keahliannya, bukan? Membangunkan kejantanan Sehun dan kembali menidurkannya dengan baik seperti bayi tidak berdosa. "Itu mudah, sayang.." Luhan memulai lebih dulu dengan mencium bibir Sehun penuh kelembutan. Tangannya merambat menuruni bahu Sehun dan berhenti dikancing-kancing kemeja yang Sehun gunakan. Dalam hitungan detik, kemeja Sehun terbuka dan jemarinya beralih pada nipple kecil hitam Sehun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya berfantasi liar.

Sehun menggeram tertahan dalam ciuman mereka. Luhan tengah mendominasi dirinya dengan hisapan-hisapan kuat di bibir dan pilinan menyenangkan di nipplenya. Uh, anugerah yang Tuhan titipkan kepada dirinya sungguh luar biasa. Tangannya terasa gatal benar-benar ingin meremas payudara Luhan yang menggantung atau meremas pantat Luhan yang terus mendesak penisnya, tapi jangan sekarang. Biarkan Luhan bermain dengan puas lebih dulu.

Ciuman itu Luhan lepas saat merasakan pasokkan udara habis dari paru-parunya. Nafasnya tersengal membuat payudara Luhan yang sudah dalam keadaan tegang ikut bergerak teratur sesuai tarikan nafas Luhan, dan tentu itu pemandangan indah tersendiri bagi Sehun.

"Hanya itu?" Sehun tersenyum meremehkan kepada Luhan yang langsung merasa tertantang.

Luhan mengerti sekarang. Sehun sedang bermain-main rupanya.. pantas dia tidak menyentuh atau membalas ciumanku.

Luhan turun dari atas pangkuan Sehun, melepas sepenuhnya kemeja yang ia kenakan dan tepat seperti dugaan Sehun, Luhan tidak memakai celana dalam. Sekarang tidak hanya payudara Luhan yang berkeliaran didepan matanya tapi juga lubang vagina sialan itu yang seperti terus memanggil penisnya untuk cepat tertelan didalam sana.

"Kau akan menyerah, Sehun.. menyerahlah dan penismu bisa menghangat didalam vagina sempitku." Kerlingan nakal Luhan tunjukkan. Dirinya tersenyum lebar saat melihat jakun Sehun mulai bergerak gelisah. Mata Luhan beralih menelusuri dari dada Sehun yang berkeringat dan berhenti disana, tepat pada sesuatu yang besar yang sepertinya sudah terbangun. Dia belum memulai padahal. "Apa sesak? Biar aku mengeluarkannya." Luhan dengan sengaja tidak berlutut, dia lebih memilih menungging hingga payudaranya berayun didepan mata Sehun yang sudah berkilat gairah. Jemari lentiknya membuka ikat pinggang Sehun dan menarik turun celana kain beserta celana dalam milik Sehun hingga terlepas. Kemeja Sehun pun tak luput dari tangan suci Luhan. "Secepat itu penismu menegang?" Luhan menunjukkan expresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Aku pikir butuh waktu lama untuk menggodamu tapi ternyata, hanya dengan menungging pun kau sudah bangun, sayang."

Keparat! Sialan! Sehun menggeram, menarik tangan Luhan untuk berlutut dan memajukkan penisnya hingga membentur bibir Luhan. "Dia bisa sangat cepat terbangun, tapi kau akan membutuhkan waktu seharian untuk membuatnya melemas. Puaskan dia, sayang.."

Satu kecupan Luhan berikan pada penis yang selalu vaginanya puja. "Bukan hal yang susah.." Dan desisan penuh kenikmatan pun keluar dari bibir Sehun seiring mulut Luhan yang lihai memanjakan kejantanannya.

Tangan Sehun menggenggam erat pundak Luhan, kepalanya mendongak dan sesekali pinggulnya ia majukan hingga penisnya menbarak dinding tenggorokkan Luhan. Rasa hangat basah mulut Luhan membuat Sehun terbayang dengan vagina pujaannya. Dia tidak bisa menah lagi untuk ini!

Sehun berdiri, menarik Luhan untuk bangun dan mendorong Luhan hingga pinggangnya membentur sisi meja kerja. Bibirnya dengan tergesa menyedot kuat putting tegak Luhan dengan remasan-remasan tangannya pada pantat kenyal Luhan. Sekarang Luhan yang dibuat melayang oleh sentuhan Sehun.

"Eeeuunnggghhttt.. aahhhhhh.. Sehuunnn..." Luhan merintih penuh permohonan. Vagina sudah berdenyut lapar dan Sehun justru berlama-lama dengan payudarnya.

"Apa, sayang.." Dengan jahil Sehun melepaskan semua sentuhannya pada tubuh Luhan. Berdiri dengan senyuman puas saat melihat Luhan sudah sepenuhnya pasrah kepada dirinya.

Nafas Luhan semakin memburu, keringat karena sensasi panas mengucur membasahi tubuh bidadarinya, tatapan sayunya pun sudah muncul dengan bibir basah yang sedikit terbuka. Sungguh! Ini pemandangan terindah, lebih indah dari tempat dimana para dewi berkumpul.

"Masukkan penismu, sayangh.. euungh.."

"Memohonlah.."

"Kau yang akan mengalah.."

Masih tidak ingin menyerah rupanya. "Memohon atau tidak sama sekali."

"Penismu tidak menginginkan ini?" Luhan terlentang diatas meja kerja Sehun, tidak memperdulikkan beberapa kertas ataupun pena yang terjatuh. Kakinya mengangkang lebar menunjukkan lubang surgawinya yang siap menyambut penis Sehun.

"Keparat kau jalang!"

Luhan tertawa kencang saat mendengar umpatan kesal keluar dari bibir Sehun. Jangan salahkan jika wanita selalu bisa lebih unggul dalam hal menggoda. "Dia menunggumu, sayang.."

"Aku tidak akan bermain lembut malam ini." Satu sentakan mampu membuat penis Sehun melesak seutuhnya kedalam vagina Luhan. Cengkraman Sehun pada lutut Luhan yang ia tekuk mengerat karena remasan vagina Luhan yang ia rasakan. Ini kenikmatan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya menginginkan lebih dan merubahnya menjadi pengemis seks menjijikkan.

"Sehun.. aaahhhhh.. kauh.. tidak memakai penga.. euunngghtt ahhhh.. man.." Hanya sepenggal kata itu, tapi Luhan harus bersusah payah untuk mengucapkannya. Penis Sehun terlalu bersemangat menjelajahi isi dalam vaginanya.

"Tidak ada pengaman malam ini.. Oh, shit! Sepermaku akan menghangatkan rahimmu seutuhnya, sayang.. kita akan membuat keturunan keluarga Oh Sehun."

Luhan tidak lagi mengelaurkan pertanyaan. Bibirnya terlalu sibuk memproduksi desahan yang mampu membuat birahi Sehun semakin mencuat tinggi. Tapi ada senyuman terukir disana yang bisa Sehun lihat dan Sehun menganggap itu sebagai persetujuan dari Luhan.

.

.

Hari berlalu menjadi semakin menyenangkan. Ziro sudah mendapatkan pasarnya kembali, sudah tidak ada lagi yang menatapnya dengan aneh dan tanggal pernikahannya dengan Sehun hanya tinggal menghitung dua puluh hari lagi. Luhan sangat bersemangat untuk menyambut hari bahagia mereka, ditambah jadwal datang bulannya telat dan perasaannya mengatakan kalau ada seperma Sehun yang sudah berhasil memasuki rahimnya. Untuk ini Luhan belum mengatakan apapun kepada Sehun, karena ia baru berencana mengeceknya esok pagi. Uh, progam pembuatan keturunan Oh Sehun selalu mereka lakukan tiap malam, atas dasar kesepakatan bersama mereka mempercepat program ini. Toh hanya berjangka pendek dengan hari pernikahan mereka dan program ini pun seolah menjadi pengingat kalau ia akan menjadi istri Sehun yang harus bersikap sopan, berwibawa, pandai berkata, dan tentu membentengi diri dari kebiasaan masa lalu. Ia harus berubah menjadi Luhan yang lebih baik, dewasa, selalu berpikir positive dan terpeting selalu bisa menjaga nama baik Sehun. Sungguh calon istri yang baik! Luhan selalu memuji dirinya seperti ini sekarang.

"Nona.."

"Ya?"

Seorang pegawai Ziro menghampirnya. Jangan tanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo karena Luhan sudah memecatnya dengan semburan api saat tau kalau dia adalah pesikolog. Dia tidak gila dan Luhan sangat anti dengan pesikolog. Sehun pun sempat menjadi sasaran kemarahannya beberapa hari lalu tapi semuanya sudah aman, dia sudah menjalin pertemanan dengan Kyungsoo yang sempat mengatakan 'Luhan sudah waras sekarang' sebelum ia pergi. Sungguh ingin rasanya Luhan mencolok mata Kyungsoo saat ucapan itu keluar didepan Sehun.

"Ada seseorang mencari anda.."

"Siapa?"

"Seorang wanita bernama Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?"

Dan Luhan tidak menyangka, kalau bagian kelam dari masa lalunya muncul dikehidupan barunya.

.

.

Dua wanita yang memiliki wajah sedikit mirip itu duduk saling berhadapan. Dua cangkir teh hangat yang tersaji hanya mereka anggap pelengkap karena tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang berniat meneguk teh yang mulai mendingin. Mereka terlalu focus pada apa yang sedang menjadi topic perbincangan mereka setelah berbulan-bulan tidak saling bertemu.

Luhan menatapi Baekhyun dengan pandangan mengamati- hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu dari Baekhyun. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya, Lu.. aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Ada sedikit perasaan ragu sebenarnya yang menggangu hati Luhan, tapi mengingat apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan, Luhan pun mengambil keputusannya sendiri. "Baiklah.. aku akan datang."

Sematan senyuman penuh dengan mata binar bahagia tergambar dari wajah cantik Baekhyun. Digenggamnnya tangan Luhan dan mengucapkan 'terimakasih' berkali-kali yang Luhan tanggapi dengan anggukan kecil.

.

.

Kediaman Sehun sepi, tidak ada suara Luhan yang biasanya selalu meramaikan suasana dan tidak ada pula kemunculan si cantik yang biasa menyambutnya dengan pelukkan. Dapur, kamar, ruang tengah, halaman belakang sampai tempat kolam renang sudah Sehun putari sejak ia pulang dua jam lalu. Mencari keberadaan wanitanya yang tidak bisa dihubungi dan bahkan pelayannya bilang kalau Luhan belum kembali sejak tadi pagi ia berangkat ke Ziro. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul tengah malam.. rasa lelah, kantuk dan rengekan tubuhnya yang meminta dibaringkan Sehun abaikan dengan acuh. Pikiran dan perasaannya hanya tertuju kepada wanitanya yang tak kunjung datang membuka pintu kamar demi bisa menenangkan hatinya yang bergejolak resah.

Setiap menit yang berubah menjadi jam semakin membuat ketakutan Sehun menjadi-jadi. Luhan tidak mungkin kembali seperti dulu, kan? Pulang pagi dengan aroma busuk dan keadaan linglung menjengkelkan. Demi Tuhan! Luhan sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk berubah sepenuhnya.

Getaran pelan dari ponsel miliknya yang ia letakan asal diatas ranjang menarik perhatian Sehun. Tiap langkah yang ia ambil penuh harapan bahwa itu adalah telpon dari Luhan atau sekedar pesan dari Luhan yang menjelaskan keberadaannya. Namun jauh dari harapan dan perkiraannya, itu bukan dari Luhan dan bahkan ini lebih buruk dari saat ia harus melihat Luhan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Hallo.. ini kami dari pusat kantor polisi kota Seoul, ingin mengatakan bahwa nona Luhan kami tangkap atas tuduhan pemakaian narkoba."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END? NEXT / STOP?

Satu lagi menuju END^^ Apa Luhan benar-benar kembali terjerumus? Ayo, review lagi kalo masih mau lanjut lol

Thanks untuk semua review kalian di cahp pertama^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Your love to get heal me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

Sebuah takdir tak disangka, membawa keduanya masuk dalam sebuah ikatan hubungan yang tidak akan mampu sang dewa terka. Si kaya tampan Oh Sehun, jatuh berlutut pada wanita malang yang terjebak dalam pusaran dunia gelapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Aery HHS**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu adalah saat hujan turun dengan lebat. Roda bulat mobil berwarna silver itu bergulir melaju cukup kencang untuk menerobos tumpahan air bumi demi mengejar waktu yang sudah menunjukkan waktu dini hari. Angin terasa dingin menusuk, menembus lapisan baja dari mesin yang dikendarai seorang pria muda tampan dibalik kemudi setirnya. Cuaca cukup parah malam ini, tidak hanya guyuran hujan yang dibarengi kilatan dan gemuruh petir tapi udarapun seperti lembab berkabut yang membuat penglihatan pria itu sedikit kabur, ditambah jalan yang ia lalui gelap tanpa pencahayaan dari lampu tiang yang biasa berdiri kokoh disamping kiri, kanannya.

Mata sipit itu menyeringit ragu dengan apa yang ia lihat didepan. Sedikit tidak yakin, tapi… ia melihat sosok wanita berdiri di tepi jalan seorang diri. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang, membayangkan kalau mungkin saja dia.. tidak-tidak! Tidak mungkin ada hantu dijaman modern seperti ini. Sedikit melambankan laju mobilnya sekedar untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, namun pria itu justru hampir membuang nyawanya saat wanita tanpa otak itu memasang badan dihadapan mobilnya tanpa terduga.

Nafas tersengal satu-satu penuh ketidakpercayaan berhembus keluar dengan alot dari hidung mancung pria itu. Tangannya bergetar menggenggam bulatan setir kemudinya dengan kaki yang cukup kuat menginjak pedal rem. Matanya berkedip sebagai respon alami saat alam bawah sadarnya belum cukup mampu untuk menangkap dengan apa yang terjadi. Apa ia masih hidup sekarang? Atau..

"Paman, bolehkan aku ikut denganmu?"

Paman? Hei, dia tidak setua itu!

Kepala pria itu bergulir pada arah kiri jendela mobilnya dan ia mendapati sosok wanita mengenakan balutan dress pendek ketat yang memiliki belahan dada rendah, jangan lupakan tubuh itu basah kuyup hingga membuat mata nakal Sehun bisa melihat gambaran menggoda didalam sana. Jakun Sehun secara sendirinya menelan liurnya panas. Oh, dewi yunani ia bahkan melupakan luapan emosi yang sudah ia siapkan untuk ia semburkan pada wanita yang sialnya cantik itu.

"Naiklah.."

Dan sejak malam itu kehidupanku berubah.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

Luhan, Sehun.

 **Gendre :**

Romance, fluffy.

 **Rate :**

M.

 **Warning :**

GS, Typo, dirty talk.

 **Length :**

Oneshot.

 **PS :**

Ga suka ga usah baca.. tolong tinggalkan review buat kalian semua yang udah baca^^ happy reading.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Story beginds**

Berada didalam jeruji besi yang mengurungnya bagai binatang buangan adalah hal yang tidak pernah Luhan bayangkan akan terjadi dalam hidupnya- tidak juga saat dulu ia menjadi pemakai narkoba. Meringkuk dengan dikumpulkan bersama manusia setengah sadar, wanita-wanita yang bahkan dalam keadaan miris dengan pakaian terbuka membuat Luhan merasa ingin berlari pulang kedalam dekapan Sehun. Ini bukan tempat untuknya, ia tidak seharunya berada disini.

Sehun.. tolong aku!

"Lu.." Baekhyun, si cantik yang kini diliputi rasa penyesalan menatap Luhan penuh rasa bersalah. Wajah ayunya menekuk sendu dengan mata sipitnya yang sembab. Ia tidak menyangka akan berakhir terkurung disini, dan parahnya ia membawa Luhan dalam situasi yang tidak seharunya Luhan alami.

Bodoh! Seharunya otaknya yang dangkal ini bisa lebih dulu berpikir sebelum menemui temannya yang sudah sepenuhnya lepas dari dunia gelap. Sekarang apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Luhan? Ini sepenuhnya adalah kesalahan dirinya dan jika ia sendiri yang terkurung seumur hidup pun, Baekhyun tidak akan melawan, tapi jangan dengan Luhan. Wanita ini bahkan sudah akan menyongsong kehidupan barunya yang lebih beruntung.

"Maafkan aku.."

Perkataan yang entah sudah berapa puluh kali Luhan dengar hanya Luhan tanggapi dengan elusan lembut pada punggung tangan Baekhyun. "Tidak perlua hawatir Baek.. kita akan keluar bersama-sama." Mencoba sebisa mungkin, menenangkan sahabat yang sama malangnya dengan dirinya- walaupun Luhan merasakan ketakutan yang juga Baekhyun rasakan.

Keduanya saling membalas senyuman. Jika Luhan adalah anak seorang pelacur dan penjudi maka Baekhyun adalah adik dari seorang bandar narkoba yang dipaksa menjadi pelacur dan semakin jatuh kedalam saat mengenal apa itu narkoba. Didasari dari perasaan keterpurukkan yang sama, keduanya menjalin persahabatan didalam lingkaran hitam yang menjerat mereka.

Kehidupan malang keduanya jalani, namun saat melihat Luhan sudah memiliki butiknya sendiri, muncul keinginan Baekhyun untuk merasakan kehidupan putih yang normal. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengira kalau keinginannya justru membawa mereka berada disini. Terkurung menjijikkan dan menyedihkan.

"Nona Luhan.."

"Ya?" Luhan dengan cepat berdiri saat seorang polisi memanggil namanya. Matanya berkilat penuh harapan saat polisi itu membuka pintu jeruji yang mengurung dirinya.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang."

Kelegaan Luhan rasakan membuncah sampai ubun-ubun. Dengan segera ia mengambil tas tangannya dan berjalan keluar. Tak luput dari ingatannya, Luhan menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar. Baehyun sangat lega jika Luhan dibebaskan

"Tunggu aku."

Ada ucapan tanpa suara yang Baekhyun pahami dari gerak bibir Luhan. Ia mengangguk dan melepas Luhan menghilang dari pandangannya. Luhan beruntung, karena Sehun pasti tidak akan membiarkan Luhan terkurung didalam penjara seperti ini. Sekarang Baekhyun hanya tinggal memikirkan nasipnya sendiri.

.

.

"Dari cek urin yang dilakukan, nona Luhan negative dari narkoba atau minuman keras, dan saya melihat dari datanya dia pun bukan pelacur ataupun bandar narkoba yang kami incar. Jadi anda bisa membawanya pulang, tuan." Seorang polisi muda tampan bernama Choi Siwon, mengulurkan kertas yang harus Sehun bubuhi tanda tangan sebagai wakil Luhan.

Sehun dengan cepat menorah tanda tangan miliknya yang biasa ia bubuhkan hanya untuk kesepakatan bisnis bukan untuk hal-hal buruk seperti ini! Tapi keparatlah Luhan yang sudah membuatnya terlihat memalukan dengan berada di kantor polisi seperti sekarang.

"Aku ingin hal ini tidak sampai tercium awak media atau masyarakat luar."

"Baik tuan.. kami akan menjaga informasi ini dengan baik.." Siwon membungkuk saat Sehun berdiri dari kursi yang ia dudukki.

Berhadapan dengan salah satu pengusaha kaya raya memang membuatnya harus bisa bersikap seperti perajurit mematuhi rajanya. Mengikuti apa yang Sehun minta tanpa harus membantah, itu wajib untuk semua orang sepertinya. Oh, itu berlebihan Choi Siwon!

.

.

"Sehun.." Luhan segera berdiri begitu ia melihat Sehun keluar dari dalam ruangan yang ia tidak ketahui ruangan siapa. Langkahnya dengan cepat menggapai Sehun, dan memeluk Sehun dihadapan semua orang.

"Kita harus pulang.."

Tapi hal yang tidak pernah Sehun lakukan kepada dirinya terjadi saat ini. Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya dengan nada suara dingin. Untuk beberapa saat Luhan membeku. Berpikir kalau Sehun pastilah salah paham. Langkahnya hampir ingin Luhan sambung demi mengejar Sehun, namun urung saat ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan dengan didorong-dorong untuk memberikan keterangan.

"Sehun.. aku mohon, bantu Baekhyun keluar.." Luhan mencegat langkah Sehun dan melontarkan permintaan yang tanpa Luhan sadari telah berhasil membuat api kemarahan Sehun semakin membludag.

"Chanyeol.. urus wanita yang bernama Baekhyun didalam." Mata Sehun berkilat tajam terarah kepada Luhan saat mengucapkannya.

Namun Luhan hanya mengabaikannya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Baekhyun. "Baekhyun temanku.. dia seorang pelacur. Tolong bantu dia agar bisa keluar.. aku akan membayarmu sesuai kesepakatan."

Chanyeol yang menjabat sebagai pengaca pribadi Sehun tidak kuasa menolak perintah. Padahal sekarang sudah pukul tiga pagi, harusnya ia sedang bergelung di kamarnya. Tapi apa daya, ini sudah pekerjaannya. "Baik nona.."

Luhan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Chanyeol kembali memasuki kantor polisi. Chanyeol adalah pengacara muda yang bisa diandalkan. Baekhyun pasti tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendekam dipenjara.

.

.

"Sehun.."

Tidak mendengarkan panggilan Luhan, Sehun justru sibuk untuk membuka sampul dasinya yang bahkan tanpa sadar masih terpasang di lehernya. Suasana hatinya terasa tidak dalam keadaan baik dan hal-hal kecil seperti ini menjadi menjengkelkan bagi Sehun.

Luhan yang mendapati sikap berbeda Sehun, memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. "Dengarkan aku.." Mencekal lengan Sehun saat Sehun akan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku dengar?!"

Luhan menunduk dalam saat Sehun berkata ketus kepada dirinya. Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini dan sikap dingin Sehun bisa dengan cepat membuat Luhan merasa sedih. "Dengarkan aku.. aku hanya terjebak disitu, aku bahkan tidak menyentuh apapun."

Sehun akan mempercayai apa yang ia katakan, kan?

"Bukan tidak, tapi belum! Jika polisi keparat itu tidak datang pasti kau akan kembali menghisap barang laknat itu, Luhan!"

Kau tidak mempercayaiku, Sehun. "Tidak Sehun.. aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Sudah berapa kali aku memaklumi dan bahkan mencoba untuk mengerti dengan kebiasaanmu? Membantumu sebisa mungkin dengan kesabaran yang bahkan tidak pernah aku sadari ada didalam diriku!"

"Sehun.." Lirih suara Luhan terucap.

"Tapi apa yang selalu aku dapatkan darimu? Hanya satu janji pun tidak bisa kau jaga.." Intonasi suara Sehun memelan. Matanya yang bersarang penuh kabut kekecewaan, coba Sehun tunjukkan kepada Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu, bahkan aku memperkenalkanmu kepada seluruh orang sebagai calon istriku tanpa aku berpikir siapa dirimu dan bagaimana dirimu."

"Maafkan aku.." Hatinya Luhan rasakan teriris perih. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun mengucapkan keluhan tentang dirinya yang tidak pernah Luhan kira Sehun rasakan. Apa ia sudah sejauh itu merepotkan dan mengecewakan Sehun?

"Dan sekarang yang kau lakukan justru meludah diatas nama baikku, Luhan."

Dengan cepat, Luhan menggeleng. Menepis ucapan terakhir Sehun. "Aku tidak pernah berniat mencoreng nama baikmu, Sehun.. aku bersumpah! Itu diluar dari perkiraan.. Baekhyun, dia-"

"Keluarlah.." Sehun memotong kalimat penjelasan Luhan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan keluar sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku, Sehun." Airmatanya menetes dengan tatapan memohon kesempatan agar Sehun mau mendengarkan ucapannya.

Namun, perasaan kecewa yang Sehun rasakan seolah menutupi rasa cinta yang ia miliki untuk Luhan. Sekarang yang tertinggal dihati Sehun hanya kekesalan yang tidak bisa lagi ia kendalikan. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak memberimu kesempatan dan kau mungkin berpikir kalau aku adalah manusia berhati malaikat yang bisa terus memaklumimu." Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi tangis Luhan yang semakin pilu. "Tapi kau tidak tau, seberapa lelahnya aku untuk bisa terus memaklumi dirimu, Luhan." Berjalan angkuh keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan meninggalkan aura dingin yang menyelimuti hati sesak Luhan.

Luhan membeku ditempatnya berdiri. Tidak terdengar lagi isakkan yang memilukkan, hanya tetes demi tetes airmata yang mengiringi jatuhnya Luhan di marmer kamar yang dulu banyak menciptakan kenangan indah bagi mereka berdua. Tatapan Luhan hampa terlihat. Pupil matanya hanya mamandang tanpa arti sebuah bingkai foto dirinya bersama Sehun yang terpasang pas di tembok merah kamar Sehun.

Lelah.. satu kata itu bagai anak panah beracun yang melumpuhkan seluruh saraf Luhan, hingga Luhan bahkan bisa melupakan bagaimana caranya ia bergerak.

Lelah.. Sehun lelah kepadamu, Luhan. Apa semuanya berakhir seperti ini? Berakhir dihari kesembilan belas menjelang pernikahan mereka. Berakhir dengan kesalahpahaman yang membuat Luhan tau, seberapa jauhnya ia sudah membuat Sehun lelah.

Maafkan aku.. aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak bisa melihat sekuat apa kau mencoba bertahan. – Luhan

.

.

Dingin.. tidak ada sapaan saat saling bertatap wajah. Tidak ada perbincangan saat menghabiskan waktu sarapan bersama. Tidak ada kecupan manis sebagai salam menjelang berangkat bekerja. Tidak ada pula pelukkan hangat diatas ranjang yang biasa Sehun berikan setiap malam.

Kecanggungan menjadi menyelimuti mereka. Kini rumah yang mereka tempati bersama bagai memiliki tembok kasat mata yang memberi jarak pada hubungan mereka. Luhan tidak bisa memahami kenapa hal ini menjadi buruk dan semakin buruk setiap harinya. Padahal pernikahan mereka hanya menjelang lima belas hari lagi, tapi sekarang hubungan mereka justru ada ditahap saling menghindar. Pernah sesekali Luhan ingin mencoba menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang dialaminya, tapi saat kembali mengingat kata lelah yang terlontar dari bibir Sehun membuat Luhan berpikir kalau semuanya sudah menjadi percuma.

Percuma meluruskannya saat salah satu diantara mereka sudah lelah menjalankannya.

"Sehun, aku harus pergi beberapa hari untuk pemotretan para model di Je-"

"Pergilahh." Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan. Berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan melangkah keluar rumah tanpa menghabiskan sarapan yang tersaji diatas meja makan.

Sematan senyuma miris terukir jelas di bibir Luhan saat melihat reaksi Sehun yang begitu gamblangnya mengatakan 'Pergilah' dengan acuh. Sebenarnya dia tidak akan ikut ke Jeju, dia hanya mengetes masih sejauh mana kepedulian Sehun kepada dirinya dan Luhan menilai kalau Sehun sudah tidak lagi memikirkan dirinya, dan kata pergilah yang terucap menjadi terdengar seperti usiaran halus dari Sehun kepada dirinya. Tentu, Luhan tidak pernah lupa kalau ini bukanlah rumahnya dan mungkin dia pun harus mulai sadardiri sekarang dengan keberadaannya yang hanya menjadi belenggu seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

Tepat pukul delapan malam. Luhan turun dengan mengenakan skinny jeans, kaos hitam yang dipadu cardigan merah. Kakinya yang dibalut sepatu sneakers melangkah, menapaki setiap anak tangga dengan satu tangan yang menggered koper. Ini sudah menjadi keputusannya. Walau sulit dan barat tapi ia tidak mungkin bertahan untuk ada di rumah seseorang yang sudah tidak lagi mengharapkan keberadaannya. Wajah cantik Luhan terlihat murung sendu, matanya sudah tidak lagi memancarkan kebahagiaan. Yang tersisa hanya keputusasaan untuk hubungannya dengan Sehun yang sudah melayu.

"Nona, anda mau kemana?" Seorang pelayan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh begitu melihat Luhan akan keluar dari kediaman Sehun.

"Aku akan pergi ke Jeju untuk pemotretan model Ziro.."

"Apa perlu saya panggilkan supir untuk mengantar anda?"

"Tidak.. aku akan menggunakan taxi." Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk pundak salah satu pelayan terbaik yang Sehun miliki. "Jagalah rumah ini dengan baik.."

"Tentu nona."

"Baiklah.. aku pergi."

Pelayan berusia 40 tahunan itu menyeringitkan kening ketika sekilas ia melihat mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca saat Luhan membalikkan tubuh untuk menghilang dibalik pintu utama. Dari perkataan Luhan pun itu terdengar sedikit aneh, tapi tidak berani untuk mengorek lebih jauh. Pelayan itu hanya mengkunci pintu dan kembali pada tempatnya.

.

.

Suara roda dari koper yang Luhan gered adalah satu-satunya yang mengisi kekosongan benak Luhan. Kakinya berjalan menjauh dan semakin menjauh dari kediaman Sehun tanpa tujuan. Dia tidak tau untuk bersembunyi dimana dan ia pun tidak memiliki uang barang hanya demi mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan. Semua yang ia punya dari Sehun tidak Luhan bawa pergi bersamanya, dia hanya membawa apa yang ia bawa saat pertama kali datang memasuki rumah Sehun.

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Luhan. Dia pasti akan merindukan Sehun, merindukan semuanya yang ada didiri Sehun. Tapi rasa rindu itu akan terdengar lebih manusiawi saat datang dalam keadaan Sehun jauh dari jangkauannya, tidak datang saat Sehun ada didepannya tanpa bisa ia menyentuhnya.

Ting dong!

Kepala Luhan tertoleh saat mendengar suara lonceng menggema membuyarkan semua pemikirannya. Disamping kirinya Luhan lihat, ada sebuah gereja tinggi menjulang yang memiliki design ukiran kuno yang indah. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak datang ke gereja? Luhan bahkan tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia datang ke gereja.

"Kau ingin masuk?" Seorang biarawati yang Luhan perkirakan memiliki usia diatas 60 tahun mucul dihadapannya tanpa Luhan sadari kedatangannya.

Biarawati itu tersenyum hangat seolah mencarikan kebekuan hati yang sedang menyelimuti Luhan. "Apa boleh?"

"Tidak ada yang melarang untuk datang ke rumah Tuhan, sayang.."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguki ajakkan sang biarawati.

.

.

Tujuh hari berselang dan hari pernikahan pun semakin mendekat. Semua persiapan yang ditangani W.O hanya tinggal penyelesaian. Gaun pengantin yang secara khusus dirancang Jessica pun hanya tinggal dicocokkan dengan ukuran tubuh Luhan, namun sampai sekarang bahkan Luhan belum kembali dari Jeju. Untuk hal ini Sehun tidak ingin memikirkannya berlamat-lamat. Dia masih merasa kesal kepada Luhan dan terlalu malas untuk menghubungi Luhan walaupun itu hanya untuk menanyakan kabar. Toh

Luhan pun tidak menghubungi dirinya, dan itu Sehun artikan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya.

Tentu! Luhan masihlah kekasihnya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menghilangkan Luhan hanya karena kejadian itu. Ia hanya ingin Luhan sadar dengan siapa dirinya sekarang dan tidak lagi terjerumus pada lembah hitam. Jika dipikir-pikir dia sudah terlalu memanjakan Luhan sehingga Luhan selalu menganggap mudah apapun yang ia ucapkan.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk.." Sehun masih berkutat dengan semua berkas yang ada diatas meja kerjanya saat pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"Sehun, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu.."

Kepalanya Sehun dongakkan saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Berniat menanyakan siapa yang Kyungsoo maksud namun urung saat iris matanya menangkap sosok lain berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo. Itu Baekhyun, si wanita jalang yang selalu membuat Luhan ada diposisi buruk.

"Ada apa kau disini?"

Pertanyaan penuh dengan nada tidak suka, berhasil membuat kepala Baekhyun semakin tertunduk. Kyungsoo menghela nafas jengah akan sikap Sehun yang menurutnya keterlaluan.

"Dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Tidak memperdulikan Sehun, Kyungsoo menggered satu kursi untuk Baekhyun. "Duduklah."

"Aku sedang sibuk, jangan bertele-tele."

Tangannya Baekhyun remas penuh dengan rasa gelisah. Keringat dingin bahkan mengucur keluar dari pori-porinya yang terasa semakin mengecil. Baekhyun tidak tau harus memulai dari mana tapi ia harus mengatakannya agar mungkin tidak ada lagi kesalah pahaman diantara mereka semua.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian waktu itu." Mata Baekhyun mengamati reaksi Sehun dan Sehun sama sekali tidak memfokuskan diri kepada Baekhyun. Sehun lebih memilih kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya dan hanya memasang telinga untuk mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Saat itu, aku datang ke butik Luhan dan mungkin kesalahanku terletak disana.. aku meminta Luhan membantuku untuk keluar dari bar dengan cara membeliku.. Luhan menyetujui permintaanku dan dia datang dijam yang sudah ditentukan.. aku menjamin, Luhan tidak meminum apapun, dia bahkan mengatakan kalau dia sudah sepenuhnya lepas hanya untuk dirimu. Tapi kedaan buruk.. polisi datang dan kami tidak sempat melarikan diri sampai Luhan ikut tertangkap dengan diriku."

Pergerakan pena Sehun terhenti. Ada dentuman keras yang memukul hati Sehun hingga membuat senyuma tipis terukir di bibir Sehun. Lega.. Sehun lega, mengetahui Luhan tidak melakukan hal seperti yang ia duga, tapi Sehun pun merasa bersalah karena malam itu tidak memberikan kesempatan Luhan bicara dan lebih meninggikan emosinya dari pada perasaan sayangnya. Dan parahnya itu berlanjut sampai detik ini. Harusnya ia percaya dan memberi Luhan kesempatan.

Sehun berdehem kecil dan menatap Baekhyun dengan telak. "Aku harap kau tidak lagi menemui Luhan jika hanya untuk memposisikannya dalam keadaan yang sulit.. aku benar-benar tidak ingin jika dia harus kembali mengkonsumsi narkoba."

"Maafkan aku.."

"Kau terlalu serius Sehun.. Baekhyun tidak ada niat untuk mempersulit Luhan." Kyungsoo bersedakep tangan dan mendecak sebal. "Sekarang dimana Luhan? Aku dengar dia sudah satu minggu tidak datang ke butik. Asal kau tau, butik sedang sangat ramai dan Jessica kerepotan jika mengurusnya seorang diri."

Satu alis Sehun terangkat dengan tatapan yang sangat menyiratkan kebingungan. Bukankah Jessica perancang Ziro? Harusnya dia ikut ke Jeju bersama Luhan, kan? "Jeju.. Luhan ke Jeju. Apa Jessica tidak ikut?"

Kini bergantian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang saling menatap dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. "Memang ada pemotretan di Jeju, tapi itu hanya dua hari dan Luhan tidak ikut ke Jeju.. bukan begitu, Baek?" Kyungsoo melempar pertanyaan diakhir kepada Baekhyun sebagai penguat penjelasannya untuk Sehun.

"Ya.. Luhan tidak ikut ke Jeju.. dia bahkan menyerahkan butik sepenuhnya kepada Jessica."

"Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Luhan memberikan Baekhyun pekerjaan di butik, dan dia pula yang mengenalkanku kepada Baekhyun.. jadi tentu Baekhyun tau."

Sial! Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dengan raut wajah menegang. Ponselnya ia keluarkan dan menghubungi seseorang dengan tergesa. "Cari Luhan.. SEKARANG!"

"Ada apa? Kenapa mencari Luhan? Memang Luhan kemana?" Kehawatiran Kyungsoo terpancing begitu melihat raut wajah Sehun yang tidak baik. Ia segera mendekati Sehun setelah Sehun mematikan sambungan telponnya. "Kenapa? Beritau aku?"

"Sejak malam itu aku mendiaminya dan dia sudah pergi dari rumah tujuh hari lalu.. aku pikir dia benar ada di Jeju."

"Itu buruk! Luhan tidak memiliki siapapun di Seoul. Bagaimana jika dia kembali ke rumah kedua orang tuanya?"

Seruan Baekhyun yang sama terlihat cemasnya berhasil membuat Sehun semakin ingin meledak. Jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Luhan. Dia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Bodoh! Harusnya tidak menjadi seperti ini.. semua ini adalah salahnya! Keparat! Bajingan kau Oh Sehun!

"Percuma mengumpat.. lebih baik kita mencari Luhan." Kyungsoo menyela kefrustasian Sehun kepada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu bergegas pergi keluar. Ini sudah tujuh hari, jika Luhan pergi jauh maka akan sulit untuk menemukannya. Kyungsoo berharap, Luhan tidak memiliki nyali untuk keluar dari Korea ataupun Seoul.

Erangan kesal keluar dari bibir Sehun. Dengan rasa cemas parah yang mengekori dirinya, Sehun pun keluar untuk menyusul Kyungsoo. Yang Kyungsoo katakan benar. Percuma mengumpat atau menyesali. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencari Luhan dengan segera dan bersujud meminta maaf kepada kekasihnya.

.

.

Seluruh penjuru Seoul menjadi target utama dalam pencarian Luhan yang sudah berangsung beberapa hari. Tidak hanya Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo ataupun Yixing yang ikut kerepotan mencari Luhan tapi bahkan semua anak buah Sehun pun ia kerahkan demi bisa menemukan kekasihnya. Sehun hampir dibuat gila saat hari berlalu selalu dengan sia-sia. Detektif yang ia sewa pun amat sangat bodoh! Lamban! Tolol! Dan tidak berguna. Sehun sering melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada mereka jika mereka datang dengan hasil yang sama 'Tidak tau'. Sehun tidak membayar mereka hanya untuk mendengarkan dua kata menyebalkan itu!

"Bagaimana? Apa Luhan sudah ditemukan?"

Dan satu hal lain yang membuat Sehun merasa benar-benar gila adalah, orang tuanya sudah datang dari German demi menghadari pemberkatan pernikahan mereka yang hanya tinggal dua hari lagi. Tapi keparatlah! Luhan justru belum bisa ia temukan sampai sekarang. Sehun pun tidak tau apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada semua tamu undangan jika sampai hari pernikahan Luhan tidak kujung ditemukan. Mungkin anggapan orang akan berpikir jika ia melakukan kekerasan atau Luhan yang hanya ingin memanfaatkan kekayaannya, tapi Sehun tidak peduli dengan itu.

"Belum, bu.."

"Tenanglah.. Luhan pasti bisa kau temukan."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, dan mengamini dalam hati ucapan ibunya. Kakinya yang benar-benar terasa lelah, Sehun paksa untuk menaiki tangga. Kondirinya sudah buruk sekarang. Sehun tidak lagi memikirkan penampilannya ataupun pekerjaannya. Yang ada didalam benaknya hanya Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan.

.

.

Selesai dari membersihkan tubuh, Sehun berniat untuk istirahat sejenak. Beberapa hari ini dia tidak tidur hingga kantung mata jelas terlihat merusak ketampannnya. Namun belum sampai pantat itu menyentuh ranjang, Sehun sudah lebih dulu dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Kyungsoo yang membuka pintu kamar tanpa permisi.

"Luhan sudah ditemukan!" Kyungsoo berseru dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi bibirnya. Walaupun paru-parunya terasa menyempit karena ia berlari dari luar kediaman Sehun, namun itu semua tidak bisa menutupi raut kelegaan Kyungsoo.

Begitupun dengan Sehun yang hampir terjatuh di lantai karena kelegaannya yang seolah mengangkat terbang rasa hawatir dan kegelisahannya. Hatinya Sehun rasakan berdebar menyenangkan setelah ia mendengar sesuatu yang sudah lama dinantikannya. Luhan'nya sudah ditemukan.. Sehun menyambut kabar ini penuh dengan ucapan syukur.

.

.

Yang Kyungsoo katakan bukan sesuatu yang mengada-ada. Karena sekarang, Sehun melihat Luhan'nya tengah berbicang dengan salah seorang biarawati didepan sana. Tepat di kursi kayu panjang yang terletak diluar gereja. Luhan dalam keadaan baik, walaupun awam telah merubah langit menjadi gelap tapi Sehun masih bisa melihat senyuman yang terukir manis di bibir dambaannya itu. Tanpa sadar, Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya untuk ikut tersenyum. Terasa sudah sangat lama ia tidak menatap Luhan dan rasa rindu seakan membuncah menggila menggerogoti hatinya.

"Sudah sejak kapan dia ada disini?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kepada Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya. "Sejak ia kalur dari rumahmu.."

"Kau sudah menemuinya?" Seolah hanya terpaku pada Luhan, Sehun bahkan tidak balik menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Belum.. lebih kau yang menemuinya lebih dulu.. minta maaflah dan ajak dia kembali pulang."

"Itu yang pasti aku lakukan."

"Aku dengar disini Luhan membantu para biarawati mengurus anak-anak panti yang tinggal dibelakang gereja.. mungkin jika kita tidak menemukannya, dia akan memutuskan menjadi biarawati dan kau tidak akan bisa menikahinya sampai kapanpun."

Sehun tertawa karena gurauan Kyungsoo. Itu terdengar menggelikan. Membayangkan Luhan yang biasa menggunakan pakaian sexy dan bersikap agresif di ranjang lalu berbuah menjadi biarawati itu seperti melihat seekor babon menggunakan bikini. "Jika Luhan menjadi biarawati, Tuhan tidak akan mengizinkanku memasuki surga."

Tawa keduanya pecah hanya karena guarauan kecil tentang Luhan. Anggap ini sebagai bayaran usaha mereka untuk menemukan Luhan. Kyungsoo pun berniat meminta gaun gratis kepada Luhan karena sudah merepotkan dirinya sekaligus menyita waktu berharganya.

.

.

Hari semakin petang. Semua kegiatan yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sejak beberapa hari lalu selesai dengan baik. Semua anak-anak sudah terlelap dan sekarang Luhan hanya tinggal mematikan lilin gereja setelahnya ia bisa beristirahat. Namun sebelum lilin-lilin itu ia padamkan, Luhan lebih dulu berlutut didepan patung yesus demi memanjatkan doa untuk seseorang yang ia cintai diluar sana. Berharap, doa yang ia minta bisa sampai pada Tuhan dan Sehun bisa mendengar kalau ia merindukan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau minta?"

Matanya Luhan tutup semakin rapat saat ia mendengar jelas suara Sehun, dan Sehun yang memang berada disamping Luhan tersenyum kecil karena raut wajah menggemaskan kekasihnya. "Apa kau berdoa untukku?"

"Apa itu suara hantu?" Luhan bergumam kecil dengan tubuhnya yang ia gerakkan mundur kebelakang. Selama ini ia tidak pernah dihantui suara-suara Sehun tapi kenapa sekarang.

"Aku bukan hantu, sayang.."

"Yak!" Luhan terperanjat karena terkejut begitu tubuhnya terasa terangkat. Matanya yang terbuka melotot kaget saat melihat wajah Sehun yang jelas berada dihadapan matanya.

"Aku Sehun.. calon suamimu." Bibirnya Sehun tempelkan kepada bibir Luhan yang sudah ada didalam gendongannya.

Hitungan beberapa detik Luhan belum sepenuhnya sadar namun begitu merasakan lumatan basah di bibir bawahnya, Luhan segera meronta dari gendongan Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan menoleh mencari objek apapun untuk ia tangkap dalam penglihatannya. Rasa gugup menjalar dengan tiba-tiba saat Sehun tanpa ia duga muncul dihadapannya.

Ini terasa memalukan saat pipinya memanas hanya karena ciuman Sehun. Astaga! Dia tidak merindukan ciuman Sehun! Sungguh! Ini hanya karena mereka sudah terlalu lama tidak bertemu. "Turunkan aku.."

"Apa?"

Keparat! Kemana perginya suaraku? Luhan berdehem kecil. "Turunkan aku.." dan beruntunglah karena suaranya kembali muncul.

Tidak membantah, Sehun pun menurunkan Luhan. Sontak, Luhan mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Luhan tanyakan, namun pertanyaan itu muncul hanya untuk Luhan gunakan sebagai tameng, agar Sehun tidak mengetahui kebahagiannya yang tengah ia rasakan sampai-sampai bisa membuat lututnya melemas.

"Menjemput calon pengantinku."

"Siapa calon pengantinmu?"

Suara tawa Sehun terdengar menggema didalam gereja. Luhan ada didalam mood merajuk rupanya. "Seorang wanita bodoh, yang pergi dari rumah suaminnya.. itulah calon pengantinku."

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Dan sekarang dia mengaku kalau dia tidak bodoh."

"Aku pergi dari rumah karena calon suamiku yang bodoh! Aku benci dengan pria menyebalkan itu. Dia tidak mempercayai apa yang aku bilang kalau aku sudah berubah.. dia mendiamiku dan mengacuhkanku." Mata Luhan sedikit berlinang saat mengucapkannya dan itu membuat Sehun kembali didera rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku.. bukan aku tidak mempercayaimu, Lu.. aku hanya terlalu egois untuk tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu.. aku mohon, beri ampunan untuk suamimu yang bodoh ini."

"Kau bukan suamiku. Aku membencimu.."

Senyuman Sehun mengembang saat Luhan justru berhambur dalam pelukannya. Akhirnya kehangatan ini kembali bisa Sehun rasakan didalam hatinya setelah beberapa saat menghilang. "Jangan lagi seperti ini.. kau tau, aku hampir putusasa untuk mencarimu.."

"Kau yang membuatku pergi.. aku pikir kau sudah tidak mencintaiku dan tidak peduli padaku."

"Itulah kenapa aku menyebutmu bodoh." Satu sentilan Sehun daratkan di dahi Luhan, membuat Luhan melempar tatapan kesal kepada Sehun. "Jangan lagi berpikiran seperti itu.. ayo, sekarang kita pulang."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Luhan terenyum lebar sangat terlihat kalau dia tengah menggoda Sehun.

"Jika kau tega untuk melihatku berdiri sendirian di altar, kau boleh tidak ikut."

"Dan aku akan menikah dengan pria la- Aw! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Seruan dibarengi dengan ringisan keci keluar dari bibir Luhan yang mengkerut kebawah. Tangan kanannya Luhan gunakan untuk mengusap kepalanya yang dihadiai jitakan oleh Sehun.

"Agar otakmu tidak lagi memikirkan hal yang bodoh." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Luhan, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan setelahnya mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari gereja.

"Aku ingin berpamitan pada bibi Jang.. dia yang mengizinkanku untuk tinggal disini."

"Baiklah.. kita akan menemuinya lebih dulu." Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. "Undang dia untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan kita."

"Hemm.." Luhan mengangguk. "Sehun.. ada yang ingin aku bilang kepadamu."

"Apa?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya begitupun dengan Luhan. Mereka saling berhadapan dan Sehun bisa melihat kalau Luhan tengah merangkai kata di otak kecilnya untuk disampaikan kepada dirinya.

"Sebenarnya.. bagaimana jika emmm.. aku..aku."

"Aku?" Melihat Luhan yang bertele-tele dalam berbicara membuat Sehun sedikit merasa penasaran.

"Aku.. hamil."

Hamil?

Hamil..

Ha..mil? "Hamil!"

"Jangan kencang-kencang." Luhan membekap mulut Sehun yang tengah melotot tidak percaya.

Dengan segera Sehun menurunkan tangan Luhan. "Kau hamil?"

"Hemmm.. ini anakmu bukan anak pria lain. Aku tidak berselingkuh selama aku ad-"

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya, sayang! Astaga, ini kabar bahagia.. kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

Luhan melongo melihat reaksi Sehun yang jelas terlihat bahagia dan girang. Ia berpikir mungkin Sehun tidak akan mengakui anak yang ada didalam perutnya mengingat mereka sudah lama tidak berhubungan. Tapi yang terjadi, Sehun bahkan bergegas menelpon Kyunsoo. Astaga! Memalukan.

.

.

Hari bersejarah dalam hidup Sehun, Luhan pun telah tiba. Luhan mengenakan gaun putih yang memiliki ekor panjang berjalan diapit ayah, Sehun yang Luhan syukuri menyambut bahagia dengan pernikahan ini juga kedatangan si kecil yang masih tumbuh di dalam perut Luhan. Tidak jauh disana, Sehun berdiri dengan tegapnya. Menggambarkan seorang pria sejati yang sudah sigap menjalani mahligai rumah tangga dengan Luhan dan juga menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anaknya kelak.

Semua tamu tersenyum dengan bahagia saat melihat Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Sehun. Berdoa penuh kekusyuan, mengamini apapun yang pasture doakan untuk Sehun dan Luhan, sebelum akhirnya waktu pemberkatan dimulai.

"Aku Oh Sehun, menyatakan dengan tulus, ikhlas, bahwa Luhan yang hadir di sini mulai sekarang ini menjadi istriku. Aku berjanji untuk setia kepadanya, dalam untung dan malang, dan aku akan mencintainya dan menghormatinya seumur hidup. Demikianlah janjiku di hadapan Tuhan dan janji suci ini"

Sehun dengan lancar menyebutkan janjinya. Sang pasture pun beralih kepada Luhan yang sudah menggenggam erat buket mawar putih ditangannya.

"Aku Luhan, menyatakan dengan tulus, ikhlas, bahwa Oh Sehun yang hadir di sini mulai sekarang ini menjadi suamiku. Aku berjanji untuk setia kepadanya, dalam untung dan malang, dan aku akan mencintainya dan menghormatinya seumur hidup. Demikianlah janjiku di hadapan Tuhan dan janji suci ini"

"Amin.. kalian telah sah menjadi suami, istri dihadapan Tuhan dan hukum.. Sehun, kau boleh mencium pengantin wanitamu."

"Maaf pasture.. tapi aku tidak bisa mencium istriku dihadapanmu.. karena dia mungkin tidak akan mau untuk melepaskannya." Sehun tersenyum jahil kepada Luhan yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Beberapa tamu yang mendengarnya tertawa begitupun dengan sang pasture. Luhan yang merasa dipermalukan melirik Sehun kesal. Hatinya sudah penuh dengan sumpah serapah yang dia tujukan kepada Sehun. Baru menikah tapi Sehun sudah berani mengolok-olok dirinya!

"Tertawalah dengan puas tuan Oh.. setelah ini, aku tidak akan sudi mengurus penismu selama tiga bulan."

Bisikkan Luhan membuat wajah Sehun seketika memucat. Senyuman jahilnya menghilang tergantikan gelengan penuh permohonan. Tiga bulan tidak mendapat vagina Luhan itu lebih mengerika dari pada melihat sembilan nenek-nenek menari 'Alone' dengan baju sexy sekalipun. Dengan segera, Sehun meraih tangan Luhan. "Aku salah.. jangan seperti itu."

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Sex adalah kelemahan Sehun dan Sehun tidak akan bisa berkutik jika ancaman itu sudah keluar. Raut wajah memelas Sehun bahkan lebih menggemaskan dibanding seekor puppy sekalipun. "Bodoh." Luhan memukul kepala Sehun menggunakan buket bunga miliknya, menarik kerah jas Sehun untuk bisa mencium bibir pria yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya.

Sehun tersenyum senang. Direngkuhnya pinggang Luhan dan balas melumat semangat bibir bawah Luhan. Lipstick yang terpoles di bibir Luhan pun seperti habis berbaur dalam saliva mereka karena ciuman mereka yang tak kunjung memiliki titik akhir.

Semua tamu bertepuk tangan. Yixing yang berdiri disebelah Junmyeon merasa tidak percaya kalau hubungan keduanya bisa berakhir di altar. Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama. Luhan yang ia kira tidak pantas untuk Sehun ternyata bisa membuktikan kalau dia adalah wanita terbaik yang bisa mendampingi Sehun, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur tidak hanya bisa menjadi bagian dihidup Luhan yang kelam, tapi ia juga bisa menjadi bagian dikehidupan baru Luhan yang pasti akan penuh dengan torehan kebahagian.

Pada akhirnya semuanya bahagaia. Walaupun jalan yang kita lalui tidak mudah tapi kita berhasil melewatinya dan membuktikan kepada seluruh penghuni bumi, kalau perbedaan bukanlah hambatan untuk saling mencintai. Cintamu bagai cahanya yang muncul didalam kegelapan duniaku, memberiku penerangan bahwa ada hal menyenangkan yang bisa menghapus tangisku. Ketulusanmu bagaikan arah panah yang mampu menunjukkanku jalan untukku terbebas dan merangkai duniaku yang baru. Dirimu bagai hadiah tak tertuga dari Tuhan yang aku dapatkan saat aku berpikir mungkin tidak ada kebahagian untukku, dan senyummu adalah pengganti dari keindahan waktu yang sudah aku lewati dengan percuma. Your love to get me heal, Oh Sehun – Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT DENGAN BAHAGIA^^

Terimakasih untuk semua review kalian.. See you di FF selanjutnya atau FFku yang lainnya yang masih ada TBC lol ff ini itu ff repost yang aku post buat penangkal biar ffn ku ga angker soalnya aku lagi minim waktu, pokoknya thanks untuk review kalian dan maafkan seegala typo yang ada karena ini ff tanpa edit lmao


End file.
